The Covert Guardians
by Leaded-Pegasus
Summary: AU: It's June of 1944, and World War II has thrown the nations into chaos. A threat hidden from the mortal eyes of the world has crept into the city of New York. But a rag-tag team of spies who call themselves The Covert Guardians has been tasked to extinguish this threat. They recruit Percy Jackson to help them in their efforts. Will they prevail, or will they die fighting?
1. Fumes and Fuming

**A/N: If you read the description, you've probably figured out by now that this is an AU story. But if you didn't, or you just didn't realize it, well...Now you know. ****Anyways, this takes place in the 40's in New York City, with our favorite demigod, Percy Jackson. And of course, he can't go through with this adventure on his own, so a bunch of characters from the PJO and HoO series will be making appearances. I hope you guys enjoy the story!  
**  
**  
Rating: T for crude language and humor, violence, minor sexual themes.**  
**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor the Heroes of Olympus. Both series, along with their respective characters, belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan.  
**

* * *

**The Covert Guardians  
**

**Chapter One: Fumes and Fuming**

A crust of ash tumbled from the end of a cigarette, as it landed on top of a pile that had already accumulated in an ashtray. The holder brought it up to his mouth, as he inhaled the smoky, toxic fumes that were building up inside the paper and tobacco. After he took it all in, he let out a slow, foggy breath. It floated up to the ceiling, out of sight. He was ready to inhale another stretch of it, until the sound of footsteps descending down the stairs could be faintly heard.

Hastily, the smoker extinguished what was left of the cigarette butt, as he waved his hand over his head in order to clear what was left of the fumes. A figure stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and he dared to look. His mother, Sally, only stood there for another moment, before taking her usual seat across from him at the kitchen table, in the torn-up vinyl chair,

"You know I don't like you smoking in the house-if you _absolutely_ need to smoke to begin with."

He exhaled in slight agitation, but it gradually turned into a small coughing fit.

"Sorry," He apologized, his voice slightly hoarse, "Still, I don't know what you mean by if I absolutely need to. They're perfectly healthy to have."

"How do you know if they're healthy or not, Percy?"

He faltered, as his mind went blank as he tried to muster up a somewhat valid answer.

"Even if they are healthy," Sally continued, "They're disgusting, and I'd rather not have my kitchen smell like a smoking lounge."

Percy said nothing more about the matter, and instead, scooped up the paper lying on the table. He pushed his cup of coffee and bowl of cornflakes aside, which had since become the consistency of mush. He shook the paper with a single, swift jolt, popping the kinks that had formed in the paper back into place. Percy narrowed his eyes at the headline, before glancing over the newspaper towards his mother, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Did you see this?" He questioned, turning the front of the paper towards her.

"Into battle for D-Day heroes," Sally read aloud.

Percy turned the paper back towards him, "Yeah...I guess that's what it says."

His eyes looked down at the picture under the headline. It had been taken from a boat, as swarms of American soldiers stormed towards the beaches of Normandy. Or-At least he_ thought_ that they were American soldiers, and at least he_ thought_ they were storming the beaches of Normandy. It had been all over the news over the past weeks, so he just had to assume that was the case. Percy wasn't even going to try and read the caption underneath the picture in order to answer his curiousity, or else…

"Is it bothering you again, your dyslexia, I mean?"

"I know what you mean!" He snapped, but almost instantly felt guilty.

As much as he knew that his mother was simply asking out of love and concern, whenever his "disability" was brought up, his defenses were instantly on the rise.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"It's fine. I'm sorry, too. I know that you don't like me bringing it up."

Percy glared at the newspaper in his hands, specifically at the picture. A pang of anger, or some other emotion one would more than likely pass off as envy, coursed through him. He wanted to be there, fighting, serving his country. But like many other occasions in his twenty-two year lifespan, he knew that it wasn't possible. That had been made clear on his first, and last trip to the recruiter's,

_"I'm afraid that you won't be able to enlist," The physician had reported to him, "What with your ADHD and your Dyslexia. Ah, but don't take it personally. You're probably better off, anyway."_

He might as well have said to him, _"Sorry, kid. They don't let hyper-active freaks like you fight. You'll just get in the way."_

It would have sounded almost exactly the same to him, either way.

After that rejection at the recruiter's, he was given a pamphlet about service in the home front, and scooted out the door. Percy supposed that he should have long since been adjusted to things like this. But, of course, he wasn't, and by now, it simply made him bitter. As he read each headline involving the war, it festered. As he welded away at his job in a warehouse manufacturing plane parts, it slowly boiled inside him.

Though everyday, on his way to work, sitting at the table with his mother, or laying in bed, something else intensified alongside his bitter, pure hatred: His feeling of incompletion. When his rancorous emotions weren't present, the dark void of deficiency existed instead. And it was a heavy burden to bear.

"Percy?"

He was pulled from his idle thoughts by Sally. Percy quickly looked up at his mother to acknowledge her, in order to avoid any worry on her part.

"Hmm?"

"You should get going. You don't want to be late again."

Percy glanced down at the watch clasped to his wrist.

"Quarter to nine," He replied, "I guess I should."

Percy stood from his place at the table, glancing at his mother briefly. He paused when a faint smile crept across her face.

"What?" Percy questioned, as his own mouth tugged up into a smile.

"Check the fridge," She said.

He walked a few paces towards it, before opening it. A brown paper bag sat on the top shelf, and with a grin, took it from the fridge.

"Thanks, mom."

Percy turned back to her, as he engulfed her into a hug.

"Try and have a good day at work?"

"I'll try, mom," He responded, "I'll try."

* * *

Percy walked down the street at a fairly sped-up tempo. As he went along, he rolled up his shirt sleeves from the heat that June brought with it. Despite the fact that it was quite warm out, the sky was a pale sheet of grey clouds. Rather than having a beaming Sun, it had been condensed into a faint light concealed by the haze. Percy turned a few corners, ducked into a handful of alleyways, knowing that they would take him right to the wharf.

As he stepped out onto the street that many of the warehouses were situated on, he spotted a lone, jet black car, parked beside the sidewalk. Percy found it quite peculiar, and certainly out of place. This area of the city wasn't prone for much attention, and the car definitely didn't belong to any of the workers-it was too new. The few who did in fact own cars typically drove in battered old tin cans that were on their last leg, and that would be better off as scrap metal.

Percy slowly, hesitantly, kept walking, in hopes that whoever might be sitting in the car didn't notice him gawking. _If_ anyone was even sitting in the car. He cringed as he heard one of the doors open, and a voice call,

"Excuse me!"

Percy froze in his tracks, with one foot just barely on the sidewalk. He looked to his left, in the direction of the car. A tall man stood in the space between one of the passenger doors and the car.

"Yes?"

The man stepped towards him slowly, and though he didn't exactly have a threatening demeanor, Percy was still wary of him. He brushed his suit off once and slicked his brown hair back as he advanced towards Percy.

"I'm looking for a building where they are currently manufacturing parts for the war? Specifically plane parts?"

A knot constricted in his stomach. That was the warehouse _he_ worked in. And even though there could have been a million reasons why he was searching out that specific building, Percy was suspicious. He shrugged after a moment,

"Sorry, I don't know."

The man studied Percy, "Well...Thank you nevertheless."

Percy managed a small smile, "No problem."

He regarded Percy one last time, before walking back to the car. Percy didn't look back after this, and quickly walked away. He stepped into a huge lot, where the warehouses built around it created huge, looming shadows over it. At the end of it was where the docks began, a place that Percy had become quite fond of. Once he had crossed over to the right hand side of the airy space, he ducked into the building he worked in.

He dug out his slightly wrinkled ticket, before glancing up at the clock. Letting out a sigh, he was relieved to find that he had made it to work on time for once.

He clocked in, tucking the slip of paper into the slot that read Jackson. Percy wandered down one of the many aisles of planes until he came to his usual work place, which consisted of welding parts onto the planes. Percy scooped up a welder's helmet, a pair of gloves, and a welding arc. As he pulled on the gloves, Percy glanced around a handful of times for the man. He was no where to be found.

But he spotted yet another man in a suit who looked out of place. In comparison to the man he had seen outside, he looked even more dangerous, even without stepping out of a fancy car. He looked back and forth from his spot from the door, before stalking down another aisle.

Percy quickly ducked down, flipping the visor of the helmet over his face, and started up the arc. He hadn't been working for even five minutes before a large hand patted his shoulder to get his attention,

"Hey Jackson,"

"Yeah?"

His supervisor was hovering over him, examining his work on the plane.

"We're behind by two planes. Wanna know why?" He grunted.

"I don't know," Percy answered, "How about you tell me?"

"Listen, Jackson, I don't want to hear your lip. Got it?" His supervisor barked, jamming a finger into the middle of Percy's chest, "We're behind because of you and your crummy welding!"

"Crummy?" Percy echoed with a scoff, "At least _I'm_ doing some work around here, unlike you. The last I checked, the most work you do is on that box of donuts in your office."

Even in the dim lighting of the huge warehouse, he could see the supervisor's face slowly turn a dark shade of pink.

"For that little comment, you get to work overtime," He growled, and marched off as Percy let out a spew of curses under his breath.

"Fat son of a bitch," Percy muttered as he turned his attention back to his work. Though he wasn't exactly thrilled over having to work late, he felt a small amount of gratisfaction from being able to throw an insult back at the supervisor. He tipped his head forward slightly, and the front of his helmet rolled back to shield his face. As he turned the arc back on, a violent shower of sparks flew all around him as he brought it up to the metal interior walls of the plane. He sat, crouched on his knees, knowing that he might as well get comfortable for the long haul.

* * *

Percy stumbled out of the warehouse, bone-tired. He shuffled across the courtyard, glancing up at the beaming moon in the sky as he went along. As he leaned back, stretching, he spotted a lone rock on the ground. Percy stooped down, as he picked it up. He heaved it in the direction of the water, and after a few seconds, heard it submerge with a satisfying splash. As he stepped out of the lot, he peeked cautiously down both sides of the street.

The car was no where to be found.

He allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief at this, as he continued on without worry. Percy made his way back home, knowing that his mother would probably still be awake by the time he got home. Despite the fact that he had called her from a telephone booth during his lunch break to tell her that he would be getting home late, he knew that she would be worried about him and his whereabouts anyway. He undid the top buttons of his shirt as he stepped out of the dark confines of one of his shortcuts.

Percy spotted his house, with its ugly yellow paint. The porch light was on, and he pressed a tired at the sight of it. He crossed the street before hopping up the rickety old porch steps. Percy leaned his weight against the door, as it needed the extra force in order to get it open. As he stepped inside the house, lightly kicking the door shut behind him, he peered into the small living room.

From his view in the vestibule, it appeared as though his mother wasn't in the sitting room. But upon walking farther down the hall, he spotted his mother in the old armchair that was nestled in the corner, sleeping. Percy quietly padded into the room, crouching down in front of the chair. He rested his hand on top of hers, as she quietly awoke from her sleep.

"Percy," She muttered, blinking her eyes slightly, "There you are."

He grinned slightly, "Here I am."

"Rough day at work?" Sally asked as he dove onto the couch.

Percy nodded at this, as he tried to pry off his boots. Sally flipped on a lamp sitting on a stand beside her chair.

"I hate that supervisor," Percy grumbled, as his tone turned sour, "The son of a bitch complains about me not working hard enough, and the only thing he does is strut his fat ass around and tell people they aren't doing their job."

Sally appeared as though she was ready to scold him for his vulgar language, but her hardened expression vanished out of sympathy.

"I know you don't like it Percy. But...You're helping the country, doesn't that make it worthwhile?"

He reclined into the seat, "I wish I could just be doing something else to help the effort, you know?"

His mother averted her gaze from Percy.

"I can't stay at that job forever, mom. I'm sick of it."

The living room fell silent after that, as Percy sat in silent contemplation.

"What if I found him?" He wondered suddenly, "What if I found dad?"

"Percy…" Sally let out a small groan at her son's idea, throwing her head into her hands.

"I'm his son, after all. I could go work for him maybe, or-"

"Just-stop!" She snapped, as she glared up at him, "I thought you had given up on that idea...I _wish_, you would give up on that idea."

He sighed, as he glanced out the window behind him, regretting that he had even brought up the subject of his father. He was a blacklisted topic of conversation between him and his mother. And if he was ever mentioned by Percy, his mother would quickly stop it. After he had vanished shortly after his birth, he supposed it had become a sore spot for his mother, to say the very least. And he couldn't blame her for that. But it didn't dull his curiosity about his father.

"Why won't you tell me anything about him?" He persisted after a while.

"It's not my place to say, Percy," She answered quietly, though her tone was still aggravated.

"Not your place?" Percy repeated, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

His mother rose from her chair, as she began to walk out of the room. Sally paused in the doorway, as though she was going to say something. He stared at her, waiting, but she left the room, as she disappeared into the upstairs hallway. Percy sighed, flustered, as he turned over onto his back, and extended the rest of his body onto the length of the sofa. He stared up at the spots of water stains that freckled the ceiling, varying in size.

Percy began to count them, but before long, this boring task only made his exhaustion more poignant. He glanced over to the staircase leading upstairs, but from his comfortable spot on the sofa, it seemed as though it was a million miles away. Percy rolled partially so that he was on his side, as his eyelids began to slowly droop. And before he could make an effort to stir himself from his daze in order to sleep in his bed, he had already fallen fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that for a first chapter? Please let me know by submitting a review! Also, I know I'm sort of being a hypocrite for asking this, since I hate people who constantly ask for R+Rs, follows, and favorites, but I promise I won't ask all the time. I'll just say this: They're greatly appreciated by me. As for chapter two, my veteran readers should know the drill. But as for those of you where this is your first time reading my stories, check back next Saturday, I'll be posting another chapter then.**

**Thanks for the support!**  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	2. The Return of the Suits

**A/N: Well, I seriously lucked out. Yesterday I felt like I was going to be sick, since I had a sore throat and stuffy nose. But, I woke up today, and felt perfectly fine, other than my throat being a little bit scratchy. Now, I'm just hoping that I don't get strep throat, since that's going around at school. Anyway, enough rambling about sickness-Enjoy the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Return of the Suits**

When Percy's eyes fluttered open again, he quickly cringed at the sudden influx of light filling the room, despite it being dull. He recoiled slightly, as though he was trying to bury himself into the dark confines of the sofa. As he blinked a few times so that his eyes could adjust, he glanced down at his wrist for the time.

"Oh, hell." He cursed, quickly sitting up. Almost instantly, a dull ache throbbed in his back. The couch that had seemed comfortable that night had become a pain in his neck-literally.

Percy scooped up his boots sitting by the coffee table, as he pulled them back on. He regretted his choice to sleep in the living room, not just because the couch was more or less just a piece of cardboard with some nice fabric on it, but the fact that he was now running late, and by a lot.

Once his boots were adequately tied, he jumped up from the sofa, ignoring the spike of pain that shot up his back. He checked his pockets for his work ticket. It was tucked away, along with a few odds and ends of change. Percy considered himself lucky for that small stroke of luck. He would at least be able to buy himself something for lunch. As he stepped outside, or rather ran outside, Percy shut the door behind him. He jogged down the steps of his house, as he checked his watch again.

"Are you kidding me?" Percy nearly shouted, as droplets of water splashed onto the face of the clock. More splattered onto his neck, and he noticed finally that it was raining. Hastily looking around, he spotted the rolled up newspaper sitting on his porch. Percy quickly unraveled it, before raising it above his head. He continued on, kicking up puddles as he did. Percy nearly let out a growl of frustration at the weather, as though Mother Nature was punishing him for oversleeping. As though his luck couldn't get any worse, it did just that, and then some.

The echo of his boots pounded off the alley walls on either side of him, along with the occasional splash of a puddle. He would be damned if he was late again, knowing that this time around, it could cost him his job. A part of him wanted to get fired, at least it would give him a reasonable excuse to get away from it. It was a selfish thought, and he was fully aware of that. And while his mother had a small job, he was ultimately their sole provider. If he lost his job, it would be a huge strain on their financial means. And Percy would be sick to his stomach with guilt if he put his mother through that.

He rounded another corner, and spotted the warehouses looming ahead of him. Percy jogged across the street, not bothering to check for cars, as he entered the lot. The workers standing under overhangs were just finishing up what was left of their cigarettes, as they shuffled off to work. The temptation was almost enough for Percy to light one himself, but he fought off the urge. He spotted his supervisor, who was nonchalantly standing in the doorway of the warehouse, giving people room to enter as they arrived. It was a different case when Percy approached him.

"Oh, there you are," He grunted, bringing a cigarette up to his lips.

Percy leaned side to side nervously, "Er...Can you let me in?"

"Sure," His supervisor replied, huffing out a small bout of smoke, "Just let me finish this up."

"Come on," Percy sighed impatiently, "You let everyone else before me in."

"You know what, Jackson?" He pressed, his voice rising, "Maybe you should just walk past me. Or better yet, to save both of us the trouble, clocked in before I decided to have a smoke!"

Percy scoffed, "I'd rather not get crushed today, thanks. Do you really expect me to be able to get past you? You're almost as wide as the doorway as it is."

Compared to the day before, it appeared as though his supervisor's face had taken on an even darker shade of pink. Percy couldn't hide his smile.

"You...Just earned yourself...More overtime," He managed to say in between fairly controlled breaths.

Percy's gleeful expression turned into a scowl.

"Get to work, Jackson."

His boss waddled off, and in Percy's short length of pure rage, he flipped off a fairly obscene finger gesture at his back. He noted that even his neck had changed color,

"Fat bastard, he's almost the color of the jelly in those goddamn donuts he stuffs his face with."

Percy stepped inside when there was finally room to, as he clocked in. He looked up at the time, five past nine, just a few minutes too late. He just barely managed to hold back from bashing his fist into the concrete wall, knowing that he would just mess up his hand. Instead, he jammed his punch ticket into the pocket marked with his name, before storming off to collect his work gear.

* * *

Once Percy's lunch break had come around, the heavy downpour of rain had strained into nothingness, and the sun came out again. He stepped outside, allowing the comforting warmth of the rays to soak in his face. Percy glanced up, smiling slightly over how fast the weather had transitioned. Where dark plumes had been hovering just a few hours ago had been replaced by vast, milk white clouds now flew. And now that they had finally broken, the sheet of blue that had been covered earlier was now there for all to see.

A low growl of protest that rose from the pit of his stomach suddenly interrupted Percy's deep, and slightly poetic thoughts. Reaching a hand into his pocket, he found the fistful of change. He glanced towards the large truck parked in the lot, one that sold food there on a daily basis. Hesitantly, he walked towards it. While it was his only option for food at that point, he was beginning to have second thoughts. From what he had heard from the other workers, you'd have a better chance of living standing in the middle of a highway than you would eating something from the truck.

"God," He sighed to himself, "Here's hoping this doesn't kill me."

Percy advanced towards it, until he was standing in front of the open back-end of the truck. A seedy-looking man stood, leaning against the back of the truck, picking something out from his teeth. Sitting to his left side was a trio of withered old ladies, knitting away with a shade of yarn that looked similar to the curtain of blue in the sky.

He let out an airy sort of chuckle, "I don't think you're going to sell much yarn here. Most of the guys probably aren't really keen on knitting."

"Hey."

Percy frowned, as he directed his attention back towards the man. He was looking at Percy with a scowl,

"Is there a problem?" He questioned, rising from his slouched position.

"No," Percy replied, his own tone growing serious, "I was just talking to-"

He looked over, and was ready to regard them. But his hand faltered halfway, as it drooped back to his side. The old ladies had disappeared, leaving just the the food truck man.

He shook his head at Percy with clear annoyance, "Look, are you going to buy something to eat, or not? I don't have all day, you know."

Percy managed to hide the sheer look of bewilderment that had nearly crept onto his face.

"How much for a ham sandwich?"

"Thirty-five cents."

Percy counted out a sufficient amount of change for the sandwich. The vendor quickly scooped up a sandwich, and snatched up the change from Percy. He shot him one final strange look, before pocketing the coins, and handing his sandwich over. Percy walked away, looking at the spot the women had been sitting in just a moment before. He was puzzled over the strange look he had received at the mention of them. After all, they had been sitting right there.

He wondered if it was his hyperactivity playing games with him, if that could even happen. Percy shook his head once, as he blinked heavily a few times. He turned the wax-paper package over in his hands, in hopes that he didn't suddenly die over eating a ham sandwich. As he reached the end of one of the docks that broke off from the lot, he sat down, legs hanging over the edge. With a swift tug at the paper, by the strip of tape at the seams, it revealed some of his sandwich. Percy pulled it back from the sandwich, staring at it with unease.

He brought it up to his nose slightly, only to be greeted by a awful stench. And when he pulled back one of the slices of bread, it revealed a thin slice of hand, mottled green with mold.

"Great. Just...Great."

Percy let out a huff of disgust, as he threw the science project of a sandwich over his shoulder. It landed on the deck a few feet behind him with a spongy flop, and before long, the seagulls perched all around slowly went in for the free lunch. There was the occasional sound of wings, a few squaking at each other, until they fluttered off to go about on other business. He glanced back to see if they had left any of it behind, not that he wanted any. Percy laughed out loud at the sight of the piece of ham laying on the wood planks of the dock.

"Smart birds," He mumbled, as he turned his attention back to what was in front of him. Percy drew in a sharp breath, taking in the salty smell of the air, one that came from the huge mass of water below him. It lapped up against the side of the docks, only intensifying the scent. It was always one that had been one that he favorited above all others. Even his mother's cooking couldn't compete with the simplistic aroma of seawater.

Taking in the ocean's smell would often bring up that saying in his mind: Enjoy the little things in life. And as much as the world around him had made most of his life a bitter struggle, the plain, salty and cool air could make him forget all of that, if only for a moment. Percy found it slightly amusing, how enamored he was with it.

"Enjoying the view, are we?"

Percy jumped in his spot, as he gripped the fairly splintered, out-cropping pieces of wood that made up the edging of the dock. He glanced over his shoulder, and would have sworn that he nearly felt his skin crawl from his body. Standing close to him was the man from yesterday, though not the one who had questioned him in the middle of the street. Instead, it had been the one who had been walking around the warehouse, as though he was searching for something-or someone. Percy couldn't hide his scowl as he noticed the obvious disgust on the man's face as he glared at their surroundings,

"What a disgusting place."

Percy narrowed his eyes. Slowly, the man noticed this upon looking down at him.

"You don't see them? All of the filthy boats, buildings, not to mention that murky sludge of an ocean."

Percy, more than offended that some man was unknowingly insulting one of Percy's favorite places, stood.

"If you were looking for a nice view," He said, his voice measured, "Maybe you should go to the beach. This isn't exactly a tourist hot spot, and it isn't meant to be one."

The man threw his head back with a monotonous, and somewhat creepy laugh. Percy frowned nervously, as he shifted nervously on his feet.

"You're a foolish boy. And an even more pathetic human."

Within a few minutes of talking to the suit, Percy had heard enough,

"Alright, that's it. I'm just going to leave you here, and go back to work."

Percy started to try and walk away, but the man sidestepped, blocking him. He blinked a few times, in partial disbelief.

"You won't be leaving this dock," He said, his eyes darkening, "Well, you won't be leaving alive, anyway-"

"Hey!" A voice called from the edge of the dock, "Let's not be threatening the poor guy with death threats, buddy!"

The man sidestepped again, as he looked towards the owner of the voice. Yet another man in a suit stood, though he was a little more slight compared to the lumbering one right alongside Percy. From under the shade of a matching black fedora, he could see from the bridge of his nose down. An impish grin stuck out prominently as he slowly walked forward,

"Look, I know your lady boss will probably kill you if you don't kill him, but come on. I'm sure we can make a deal. Just give us to him, and then, well, you'll probably die. But that's a small price for someone, or something like you, isn't it?"

A low, guttural growl rose from the depths of the man's throat.

"You would do well for yourself if you left, demigod. You haven't already forgotten about your friends, have you?"

Percy stepped in, ready to make a stand for himself. He expected to say something like, _I'd like some say in this, thank you very much!_

But instead, "What's a demigod?" Was all that was uttered on his part.

The huge, mischievous grin the other had been wearing faltered slightly at the mention of the aforementioned friends.

"Of course I haven't forgotten them, my good ol' friends. How has Miss Dirt-Bag been treating them?"

Percy nearly toppled into the ocean at the sudden, much louder growl that the man released.

"I believe I have given you ample time to leave. But clearly my warnings weren't enough to get into your thick skull. And now, you'll join Mister Jackson in his demise!"

A gun was drawn from the inside of his jacket, as he pulled back the hammer. He aimed it at the "demigod," though he didn't seem in the least bit phased. A remnant of his grin still remained, as he raised his arms awkwardly, and only about halfway.

"Alright, you got me."

The man closest to Percy advanced towards the other one standing at the end of the dock slowly. And Percy hardly reacted when he slipped onto the shoddy dock, the slice of moldering ham stuck onto the bottom of one of his shoes. There was a crack of noise simultaneously, and when he looked up from the writhing body laying on the ground, he saw a puff of smoke emanating from the inside sleeve of the other suit's jacket.

There was a glint of metal as he dropped his arm back down to his side.

"I don't think he'll be up and at them anytime soon. But, there's the small chance that he will be. And if that's the case, he'll be...Pissed, to say the very least. And believe me, you don't want to see this guy when he's pissed."

Percy glanced back down at the body, "You talk an awful lot."

"Yeah, well…Say, do you think you want to get going anytime soon. If you haven't noticed, we've sort of drawn attention to ourselves."

"We've?" Percy echoed, "Last I checked, I was just standing here. You're the one who pulled out that-that...Firecracker thing."

Percy looked around the lot, and noticed that more people had gathered. Though they didn't seem to notice them. He supposed that the noise had caught their attention.

He released a hearty laugh at Percy's remark, "It's not a _firecracker_ thing."

"What is it, then?"

"I'll tell you some other time. But for now, we need to leave. Now come on, don't be shy now, I don't bite. Well, maybe a little."

"What?"

"Just never mind," He pressed, his tone a little more urgent, "We should go. Preferably now."

Percy hesitated. While the guy at the end of the dock seemed genuinely friendly, the smaller things were what made him suspicious. But what choice did he have? Once the suit laying by hit feet was up again, it wouldn't end well. And even if he did manage to get away on his own, surely he would just keep trying to capture and kill him.

When Percy hadn't made any effort to move, he spoke up,

"Look, I know this all seems like a little much right now. And I know you probably want a decent explanation. You'll get one, but only after we leave."

Percy shook his head, "I'd prefer one right now, thanks."

He paused for a moment, "You wanted a chance, an opportunity to do something for the greater good. Am I right?"

Percy frowned, not just from the sudden edge of seriousness his voice had taken on, but the question, as well. He nodded slowly at the question.

"This is that chance."

As if on queue, a car tore into the lot, before screeching to a halt in the center. Workers who had been standing about began to scramble around, seemingly dazed and confused at the sight of the car. Someone tumbled out after a moment, yielding a handgun, shouting, "Leo! We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Now choose this: Are you coming with us, or not?"

* * *

**A/N: The one thing I'm liking about this story so far: How quickly it delves into the action. While I liked the built-up action in TMTDU, it's kind of necessary for more booms and ka-pows more frequently in this story.**

**See you next week,**  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	3. Only in the Movies

**A/N: Happy Saturday, guys! Here's another chapter for you-enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Only in the Movies**

Percy looked ahead, towards the two men standing at the other end of the dock. They stared back, expectantly, as they awaited an answer. His anxiety only intensified at the sound of the man laying on the ground begin to groan weakly.

"Alright," Percy muttered, nodding, "I'm with you."

As dramatic as that was, what happened afterwards wasn't. Percy stepped over the suit, just as he felt something grab his ankle. At the sudden amount of constriction on his foot, he hurdled to the ground. He looked back to find a huge hand wrapped around his foot, as the man glared at him. Percy, with the little movement he had left in his leg, planted a hard kick to his face. This didn't do much, other than further irritate the problem.

"A little help here?" Percy cried out desperately.

"Get in the car, Frank!" The guy named Leo ordered, "I'll go get him."

The sound of footsteps came closer and closer to Percy, until it was right beside him. Leo grabbed the man's face, "Get off him, you stupid Dryad!"

His hand began to glow red slowly, until flames began to slowly roll of. Percy let out a scream of surprise as he tried to squirm away. The Dryad, as Leo had called it, let out a scream of anguish as he released Percy. He clambered away, as Leo kept his grip on the man's face. Finally, the Dryad brought his fist up, as he slammed it into Leo's jaw. He fell backwards with a grunt of pain. As he did, the suit redirected his attention back to his main objective: Percy. Almost simultaneously, they eyed the snub-nosed revolver laying on the deck. The Dryad and Percy both went for it, but the latter managed to get it first.

Percy aimed it at him, his arms clearly trembling,

"Tell me what you want with me, and I'll let you live!"

The Dryad laughed, "Stupid boy! You've never killed before, and I doubt that you're going to start anytime soon."

He rose to his feet, slowly, with his arms spread outwards in a taunting motion towards Percy. The left side of his face was seriously charred from whatever Leo had done to him. While Percy didn't know what burned skin looked like, he was fairly sure it didn't looked like burned wood. He did, on the other hand, know what_ that_ looked like. A large chunk, where flesh should have been, was instead a crater of glowing, ember-embedded, and seriously blackened, mass of wood.

"What the hell?" Percy muttered in pure shock and disbelief.

The Dryad winced as he scraped away some of the char. He opened his mouth, and Percy was sure that he was about to make some major production about killing him, rather than just getting it over with. But he would never know, because his leg was turned into a billowing fire, as he let out a scream. Leo gripped the Dryad's ankle, as fire rolled off his hands.

"Are you crazy?" Percy questioned, "Your hands are going to be nothing but burnt stumps if you don't let go of him!"

Leo shook his head, along with a slight roll of his eyes as he let go of the man's leg. He staggered to his feet, pulling Percy along with him. He looked back at the Dryad, before quickly turning his head back. If looks could kill…

"Shouldn't we help him?" Percy asked.

Leo scoffed, "Do you have short-term memory loss? That's the same guy who just tried to _kill_ you, and believe me, he's far from help, the psychopath."

"What's with his skin?"

They jogged towards the car, with Leo tugging at Percy's shirt sleeve, a little too forcefully, "Right now, that's the least of our worries. But if you're still curious about it by the time we get you out of this, I'm sure Chiron will be happy to oblige to your question."

"Who's Chiron?"

"Like I said," Leo answered patiently, as he threw open one of the back doors of the car, "All of your questions will be answered. But later."

Percy was just about thrown into the backseat by Leo, before having the car door slammed shut behind him. Leo rounded around the front of the car, and jumped into the passenger seat of the car. Frank let out a low sigh of relief when the second door closed.

"Thank the gods," He muttered.

Leo peered into his rearview mirror, "Oh, I wouldn't be thanking them too quickly, Frank."

There was the piercing screech of rubber tires behind them. Percy sat up, peering anxiously through the back window of the car. Three cars had come in from behind them.

"Unless if you want to look like Swiss cheese, you might want to keep your head down."

Percy nodded, "Good plan."

Just as he lowered his head, and took cover in the safe confines of the cushions, the passengers in the cars behind them opened fire, peppering the car with bullets.

"Get us out of here, Frank!" Leo barked, sinking into his seat.

Frank revved up the car, switched shifts, and jammed his foot on the pedal. It vaulted forward, as he turned the steering wheel with all his might. The car made a narrow dash under an overhang located to the left of the airplane manufacturing building. They picked up speed, with the water to their left, and the buildings to their right. Leo looked into his mirror again,

"Frank," He muttered, his tone measured.

He made no response to his name, and instead kept his eyes glued ahead of them.

Percy, despite Leo's warning, dared to look over the top of the backseat. The three cars were closely following behind them, "They're gaining on us!"

As they drove along the edge of the wharf, another lot opened up to the right side of the car, giving the cars in chase more room. One of the pursuing cars accelerated, until it was driving alongside them. Suddenly, it veered towards them, pushing the car dangerously close to the water. There was the droning groan of metal on metal as it did, and Frank gritted his teeth.

"Got a plan?" Leo replied, pawing through the glove box. A few more round of bullets fired into the car, as Percy covered the top of his head with his trembling hands.

"I might be able to lose them in that shipping yard."

Leo brandished an olive green canister at Frank's suggestion. Percy instantaneously recoiled, thinking it was a grenade. Frank glanced at it nervously,

"If we're going to use that, it will have to be timed perfectly."

Leo tossed it lightly over his shoulder, as Percy caught it. He turned around, wearing his seemingly characteristic grin, "Guess what?"

Percy frowned, "...What?"

"You get to throw it!" Leo replied, his grin widening.

* * *

Percy stared at the container, before shaking his head violently, "I can't throw a grenade, I can't kill those-those-well, whoever's after us!"

"You're not going to kill anyone," Frank intervened, "It's just a smoke grenade. I'm going to drive us into the yard, and once we get enough distance between us and them, you'll throw it. Think you can do that?"

Percy gripped the container in his hand with uncertainty, "I...I don't know."

While they still had a stretch of road free of obstacles, Frank stared into the mirror in the front of the car, as he got an indirect image of Percy,

"I know this is all a little much, with all that's happened. We tried to get here before the Dryad did, in order to save you from the trouble. And I'm sorry we couldn't," Frank broke his sight away, "But right now, if you want to get out of here alive, you can't allow any room for hesitation."

They swerved to the right, colliding with the car driving next to them. It allowed for some room to drive without the fear of falling into the ocean, though only for a brief moment. The vehicle opposite to them returned the jolt. Just as they drove into the shipping yard, they barely missed a brick red container that would have torn up the entire left side of the car with ease.

"Percy," Frank called, "Get ready!"

He slid over to the right side of the back seat, crouched low, as he rolled down his window. A huge blast of wind entered the car at the sudden influx of air. The car that had been driving close by earlier had been forced back behind them, due to the small amount of space between the shipping containers,

"Damn," Leo gritted his teeth, "That son of a bitch keeps riding our ass. Do you think you could drive any slower? We need to gain some distance if we're going to throw that thing!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Leo!"

His face paled, "Shit...We can't be followed into the city, with three cars behind us."

The inside of the car fell silent for the longest length of time out of the entire chase. Percy felt his stomach grow sick, only it wasn't from the putrid smell of the low tide blowing into the car. It was the slow-growing possibility that they might not get away from their chasers. They couldn't evade them forever, however skilled Frank was at driving. Percy feared for the worst, that he might not make it home that night, might not see his mother again.

He wished he hadn't been so willful the night before, over a topic that was hopeless of finding an answer to. His father was a lost cause, and Percy wished he had realized that before it was too late. If he still gave even the smallest damn about Percy, he would be there, right in that moment, helping him.

Leo shouted, "Look out!"

Percy looked to his left, in the direction he was staring wide-eyed at. A huge wall of water rolled towards them. The car just barely missed its path. But as for their pursuers, the same thing couldn't be said. The water collided with the three cars, sending them sprawling behind them. A cheer erupted from Leo, and Percy smiled faintly.

"Thank the Gods," Leo huffed in relief, before adding, "Thank _Poseidon_!"

"Ditto," Frank agreed.

Percy stared ahead, through the glass of the front windshield. Hovering in the air, suspended by a few cables that were connected to a crane of sorts, was a massive crate, just a few feet above their path.

"Um…" Percy hummed with a jittery tone, as he pointed towards it. Leo glanced back it him with the trace of a frown, before realizing what he was pointing at.

"Frank!"

He shook his head, as though he was breaking out of a trance, as he spotted the crate overhead, "Oh-"

Frank never got to finish what he was saying, because just as he opened his mouth, they crashed into the raised crate. There was a violent flurry of glass from the front shield, as well as an almost-pained groan from the car as the roof of the car was torn open. The three of them were sent into a massive jolt that sent them forward. Percy's head slammed into the back of Leo's seat, and upon impact, lost consciousness.

* * *

When he awoke a second time, he was perched on the back bumper of a car, leaning his back against it. A blanket that came from god-knows where was wrapped around him. There was an incessant blue and red flashing he could see. And there was a large amount of shouting that he could hear. His vision fully focused, as he lurched forward. Someone sitting to the right steadied him,

"Easy," A woman's voice soothed, "You don't want to hit your head again."

Percy looked over, squinting his eyes in order to focus in on her face in the darkness of the night. He nearly let out a sob when he realized who it was.

"Mom," Percy choked, burying his face into her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him, as she herself sniffled a few times. Sally broke away after a moment, taking his face into her hands,

"Percy," She demanded, her tone suddenly stern, "What on Earth were you doing? You almost got yourself killed!"

"Please calm yourself, Miss Jackson," A man came walking towards them with the light click of his shoes, "Once this is all thoroughly explained, I'm sure you'll realize that your son isn't the one to be blamed for this."

Sally glared in the direction of the man's voice, and in the taillights of the car they were sitting on, Percy recognized his face. He could hardly conceal his shock, and even more so when his mother acknowledged him with her own air of familiarity, despite the fact that it was vague,

"Chiron," She greeted, staring at the ground, "I see…"

Chiron directed his attention to Percy, "Well, Mister Jackson, I'm glad to see that you made it out of that...Situation, in one piece."

"Are Leo and Frank okay?" Percy questioned in response.

"So far, their injuries are mild, as far as a field examination goes. They're quite lucky, I have to say. Most wouldn't survive something like that," Chiron nodded slowly, solemnly, "The two of them are being prepared for the ambulance ride to the hospital ride as we speak, and you'll be joining them. If you follow me, I can take you to them."

Percy shakily rose to his feet, looking back at his mother. She nodded, mustering a faint smile, "Go on, I'll see you at the hospital."

They both walked along, through the various yard-workers, paramedics, police officers, and other bystanders.

"Leo mentioned you earlier," Percy announced, "Said you could answer some of my questions."

Chiron nodded, "As much as I wish I could answer them here, I'm afraid it will have to wait until we are away from prying ears. But it's all in due time."

They continued on for a few more paces.

"My apologies for the car chase, as well as the Dryad," Chiron continued, "I'm sure it was quite a lot to take in all of a sudden. Even for Frank and Leo, I'm sure it was a little more action-packed, in a manner of speaking, than what they're typically used to."

Percy shrugged, not sure what else he could say or do in reply. It wasn't as though he could ask any questions, or even pretend to know what the hell a Dryad was, or why they had been chased. And even though he had no idea what he was getting himself into, Percy decided to just follow Chiron's lead. They had gone through all of this trouble just to get him out of there, so by then, they had more or less earned his trust.

Chiron and Percy approached the back of an ambulance. Inside were two stretchers, carrying an unresponsive Leo and Frank. He looked away at the sight of crimson blotches, too soon to confirm whether or not it was in fact their blood.

"Once the doctors have made sure the three of you are well, I'll speak with you. You have my word," Chiron outstretched his hand, and Percy took it. They shook, before Percy climbed into the back.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Percy looked over his shoulder, "Even if I do think you guys are damn-near insane, you did save my life. So thank you for that."

Chiron nodded in gratitude, as he shut the back doors of the ambulance. The car sputtered to life, before they peeled away from the crash site.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, and will be back for another one next week. But, enjoy the rest of your weekends, I know I will. To be brutally honest, I have been working my ass off at school, and I'm more than ready to be off on Spring break soon.**

**Until then,  
****Leaded-Pegasus**


	4. Opposing Priorities

**A/N: Happy Saturday! I'm finally on Spring break...Thank goodness, I needed it. I kind of had a sad moment today, when I was going to edit the chapter. I realized how small the list was holding all the chapters, and I noticed that the last of the chapters from my last story, These Mountains That Divide Us, had expired. I still have them of course on my computer, but still, it was bittersweet in a way. But enough rambling...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Opposing Priorities**

The curtains that went around Percy's bed were drawn back swiftly, causing him to jump slightly. What he presumed to be a doctor stood by his feet. As he readjusted the stethoscope draped around his neck, he glanced down at his clipboard. Leafing through a few documents, he acknowledged him partially, and without eye contact,

"Percy Jackson?"

"That's me," He replied to the doctor.

The physician rubbed his eyes tiredly, hastily pushing his glasses out of the way to do so. He yawned briefly, before turning his attention back to Percy.

"Long night?" Percy asked out of sympathy.

The doctor sharply replied, "No thanks to you and your buddies here."

When Percy didn't reply, the man at the foot of his bed managed an exhausted smile.

"Ah, I'm sorry," He apologized gruffly, "Long night, like you said. So, Mister Jackson, I've got some good news for you."

Percy glanced up at the middle-aged doctor.

"You got pretty lucky, getting out of that accident with as few injuries as you did. Just a mild concussion, a few scrapes, and that's it."

He breathed a sigh of relief, but Leo and Frank's state still lingered in his mind.

"As for your friends," He continued, again looking at his board, "They aren't in the best shape, but they'll get by."

While that wasn't particularly reassuring, Percy knew that they could only do so much.

"I just want to stress how lucky you are, Mister Jackson, how lucky your friends are. Just remember that. I don't know what the hell you were doing to even get in the situation that you did. Most car accidents don't end as nice yours did. Well, as nicely as a wreck can go. The few people who make it out alive usually end up being nothing but vegetables in the end. And to me, that's something worse than death. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Percy responded. The doctor glared at him for a few moments, letting his words sink in. Then, he stepped over to the other side of the curtains, and pulled them back into place. He heard his footsteps leave the room, and he eased himself back into the pillows behind him. He couldn't help but feel guilty, after the doctor's talk with him. The poor guy must've seen a lot of patients come and go in his years, and seeing so many people throw their lives away from avoidable accidents had made him bitter.

The door opened again, followed by what sounded as though was more than one pair of footsteps. Their voices mumbled quietly as they stepped into the room. The curtains around his bed were pulled back, as Chiron and his mother peered in. Sally walked over to his bedside, while Chiron drew back the curtains entirely,

"Thank goodness you're alright," She leaned down, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Indeed," Chiron replied, "The doctor said the three of you were very lucky."

He glanced over to another set of curtains, a hint of worry on his face. Chiron peeked in briefly, before momentarily looking away. Sally readjusted the bandage wrapped around his forehead, as Chiron cleared his throat awkwardly,

"Well, I'm sure you're probably quite eager to finally have some answers."

Percy nodded, "Yeah. But you should probably get comfortable, I've got a lot of questions."

Chiron grinned knowingly, before addressing Sally, "I'm afraid you won't be able to join in this conversation, Miss Jackson."

She nodded, before plainly saying, "I figured as much."

His mother gave him one final look, before walking to the door. Once she had closed it behind her, Chiron directed his attention back to Percy,

"Perhaps you should tell me what you've figured out so far."

Percy pursed his lips, "Not much, honestly, other than the fact that you were looking for _me_ when you stopped me in the street."

"That's true," Chiron confirmed, "I'm sure you can see now why we wanted to find you beforehand."

"I'm sorry for that," Percy quickly answered, "I didn't know-"

Chiron raised a hand, "It's fine, Perseus. You didn't know, like you said. But what would you like to know?"

Percy chuckled slightly, "Where should I start? Well...Who are you? Really?"

Chiron sighed, as he paused for a lengthy amount of time. He folded his arms,

"I...Should have warned you about this beforehand, Percy. But this topic, in its' entirety, may come as some surprise to you. And believe me, I'm using the word surprised fairly lightly, here."

Percy shrugged, though he was a little wary for what he was in for, "At least you got it out of the way beforehand."

Chiron paced, arms still folded, "Percy...What do you believe in?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what are your religious beliefs?"

He frowned slightly, "God, maybe? But my mom never really brought up the topic of religion much, growing up. We never went to church, never prayed much."

The question came as a bit of a surprise to him, as he was unsure how his beliefs came into play with the conversation. And already, he was nervous...Afraid, even, of what Chiron would tell him.

"What about, the gods, per say?"

"Gods?" Percy furrowed his brow, "The Greek Gods, you mean?"

Chiron said nothing, as Percy shrugged again and released an impatient sigh,

"No," He said flatly, "But I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"And how do you know that?" Chiron asked.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying?"

The man standing by his feet retained his silence, and maintained his stare on Percy. And when his implied words finally came as a realization, Percy shook his head slowly in disbelief,

"Oh, no. No, no, no…You're joking, right?" Percy's voice began to raise, "I mean, you really don't take me for _that_ much of an idiot, do you?"

"Percy," Chiron tried to conciliate, "Please, I don't think that you are an idiot, not even in the least bit. I am trying to explain this to the best of my abilities."

Percy leapt out of his cot, "Well, I've heard enough. I don't appreciate you trying to pull the wool over my eyes, Chiron. I don't know what the hell happened back at work, but I definitely know that the Greek Gods didn't have anything to do with it. But now that it's over and done with, I don't want you bothering _me_, or my mother again."

Percy stormed towards the door, with Chiron following.

"Percy," He called, "Percy, please."

When Percy had put enough distance between them, Chiron stated something that stopped him dead in his tracks,

"I work for your father!"

Percy shook his head, turning, "What did you say?"

"I work," Chiron repeated, in a much softer voice, "For your father."

* * *

Chiron managed to eventually coax Percy to return to his room, in return for information about his father. Percy sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes piercing Chiron,

"So," Percy resumed, "You work...For the Olympian Gods."

Chiron didn't exactly answer with a confirmation of this, "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing," He responded, "Other than what they teach you about them in grade school."

"Then I'm sure this conversation will more or less be a bit of a refresher to the topic, per say," Chiron said, reclining in a chair he had taken from the corner of the room, "In the history of Ancient Greece, the influence of the Gods is prominent. They played a huge role in the daily lives of many who lived in that time. There are countless stories of them, as well as their children. Hercules, Theseus..."

A partially mischievous glint appeared in Chiron's eyes,

"Perseus, as well."

Percy realized an expression of partial surprise had grown on his face at his name, because Chiron's eyes crinkled slightly, and his mouth curved upwards into a smile.

"Overtime, the population of those who worshipped the gods faded following the huge evolution in religion. But believe me when I say this, Perseus, they are still very much existent, as well as their Demigod children."

Percy swallowed the knot in his throat, "So, the gods are still having children?"

Chiron paused briefly, pondering the question, "Not recently, as far as I can tell."

He looked at Chiron, awaiting an explanation for this.

"With the war going on," Chiron continued, upon noticing this, "I'm sure for many of them, the matter of reproducing is the least of their worries."

A puzzled look returned to Percy's face,

"The mortals only know of the war as that of a battle of the greatest powers of the world."

"It is, isn't it?" Percy wondered.

"And more," Chiron answered, "Not only is it the most prominent countries of our current day at war, but it's the children of the gods at war, as well as the gods themselves."

Chiron paused again, as Percy shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"The children of the gods..." He repeated, "Which gods?"

"Well," Chiron resumed, "There's President Roosevelt, son of Zeus, as well as Prime Minister Churchill, son of Poseidon."

Percy sighed with a small tremble. He knew now that the war was the battle against the children of the gods, but Percy never expected them to be that distinguished.

"What about Germany?" Percy asked, "Japan? Italy?"

"Adolf Hitler is the son of Pluto, a Roman god," Chiron said, his tone darkening, "It is unknown whether or not the leaders of the latter countries are of godly blood."

"Pluto?"

"Yes, the Roman counterpart of Hades."

"You mean there aren't just Greek gods?"

"Not exactly. As I said, they are merely counterparts, only more...Barbaric, simply put, compared to the nature of the Greek Gods. They are more war-oriented, as well as disciplined. Though they aren't entirely cruel. Frank, for example, is the son of Mars."

Percy couldn't even pretend to act surprised, though from the way Chiron had stated this fact, he was sure that he was supposed to legitimately be surprised.

"But from your small amount of knowledge of Greek and Roman mythology, I'm sure that this doesn't impact your view of him much."

"Not in the least bit," Percy answered honestly. He scooped up a paper cup from his bedside table, as he brought it up to his lips. The cool water it held rolled into his mouth, as he took a brief sip. As he rotated the cup around in his hand, swishing the water around, he formed another question,

"So, what about that...Dryad. Is he a god?"

Chiron shook his head once, "No. But like the gods, many of the creatures from eons ago still roam the earth. Some are peaceful, many more are hostile-especially to demigods. For the most part, Dryads remain on friendly grounds, so it's peculiar for one to be hostile towards you, and even more peculiar that he intentionally sought you out."

Percy took a few more difficult gulps of water, as he tried to disregard the tremor in his hand. After all, it's not everyday that you find out that the most powerful men in the world were the children of the even more powerful gods. He wanted to not believe it, anyone in their right might would have walked out on Chiron at least a hundred times over by then. And while Chiron was a little odd himself, why would he make something up like this on the spot?

"Well, I've heard you out, now. What about my father? Is he a-you know, a god?"

Chiron faltered, but managed a faint smile, "It's quite late. You should rest."

"At this point, I think it's a reasonable question."

Chiron raised a gentle hand, "Please. We'll discuss the matter of your father at a later time."

"I want to know _now_!"

Percy was certain that he sounded like a small child, one that would throw a tantrum of screaming and crying in the middle of the grocery store. But after all of those years of growing up with the absence of his father, after those twenty-two years of not knowing who he was, his patience had finally diminished.

"I'm afraid, Perseus," Chiron said in a measured tone, "I won't succumb to your protests, Now I must discuss a few things with your mother."

Percy clenched his teeth, biting back some foul insults. Chiron turned without another word, and left the room, firmly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a slow chapter, you know how boring exposition can be sometimes. But another chapter will be up next Saturday, so until then...**

**Leaded-Pegasus**


	5. An Indefinite Goodbye

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on the chapter guys, I was running errands with my dad a little later than I had expected. But I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter. Also, to those who celebrate it, have a Happy Easter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: An Indefinite Goodbye**

The morning following the accident, a nurse came into Percy's hospital room, bringing breakfast, as well as the fact that he had the option of leaving that morning. As he wolfed down his food, more than eager to be discharged from the place, his mother came into the room, carrying with her a large, brown paper bag,

"I brought you a fresh change of clothes from home."

She handed him the bag, and as he pawed through, he realized that wasn't the only thing inside,

"What's all of this in here for?" He questioned, shaking the contents out onto his lap. A few meager toiletries tumbled out, as well as a framed picture that held the image of him and his mother at the beach together. After staring at the picture for the longest time, Percy looked up at her from his bed, but she averted her gaze,

"Percy," Sally began, her tone fragile, "I had a very long conversation with Chiron."

He scoffed, "Did he tell you the same thing he told me? That the gods exist, that Roosevelt is a demigod-_that_ bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit, Percy," She insisted, "It's the truth, and Chiron was being completely serious with you when he talked with you about it."

"How much do you know this guy, mom?" He seethed, "We just met him last night."

"Percy, please," She nearly pleaded, "Don't make this anymore difficult for me than in already is. Chiron said he could take you in, train you, where it would be safe from whoever's after you…"

Her eyes welled up with tears suddenly, though she quickly swiped them away. Percy frowned deeply, knowing that his mother rarely cried.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. I tried to protect you for as long as I could on my own, so that it wouldn't come down to this. I never wanted this to happen!"

He wrapped his arms around his mother as best as he could in his sitting position. Sally trembled slightly in his grip.

"Please," She muttered into his shoulder, "Promise me that you'll stay with Chiron, promise me that you'll be safe!"

"I will," Percy answered affirmatively, "Don't cry, mom, please."

She broke away, hastily wiping her eyes,

"Chiron told me that you won't have to worry about providing for me anymore. The rent towards the apartment will be taken care of by him, as well as my other necessities."

Percy couldn't say anything, and simply nodded. He was scared to death over the fact that his life was slowly being pulled out from under him. His job, as much as he hated it, had long since been blown into the wind. And now, he was slowly losing his grip on his mother, as well. And he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on.

"Mom," He muttered, "What's going on?"

She sniffled, "Something that's beyond my knowledge. Chiron told me a lot earlier, but...We never got down to the specifics. I'm sorry. If I knew...I would tell you."

Percy nodded once, "Am I going to be able to even see you anymore?"

"Of course," She answered quickly, her voice cracking again as she brushed a hand through his jostled hair, "Of course you'll be able to see me, Percy. I don't know when, or where, but I promise, you will."

They shared in another embrace, as Percy blinked rapidly. How was his mother so sure that they would, in fact, see each other again?

* * *

After Percy had gotten dressed, he sat at the edge of his bed, his hand clasped inside his mother's, and the other gripped onto the brown paper bag like it was his life force. Some time later, Chiron finally made his entrance, and nodded once. Percy looked at Sally one final time, and she kept her composure strong.

"Be careful," Was all she could manage to say. Percy stood, but still remained in his hand-hold. But after a moment, he broke free, and slowly walked towards Chiron. He couldn't bring himself to look back. They walked down the hospital hall, silent.

Percy swallowed, "Are you finally ready to give up this act and tell me what the hell all of this is?"

Chiron peered at him from the corner of his eye.

"I am truly sorry for having to further delay our conversation last evening."

Percy sighed at the inadequate answer, his patience a mere sliver.

"I'm sorry...For everything, really, that's happened over the last few days."

Chiron's genuine apology almost made him feel guilty somewhat, after lying to them about the warehouse.

"I guess it's my fault, really," He said as he glanced down.

Chiron grinned partially, "Well, I'll be honest when I say that I can't really deny that."

Percy felt his cheeks become slightly flushed, and he glanced away. They went down a few flights of steps, until they were on the ground floor. And after a few more blindingly lit corridors, they were at the front exit.

"But don't fret," Chiron said, pushing one of the doors open, "The matter is all resolved now."

They stepped outside, only to be greeted by the blinding flash of a camera, and a reporter that nearly jumped them in order to get a story.

"Chiron! Care to tell me what this car chase was all about?" She questioned in an airy, sing-song voice. And while she had been questioning Chiron in particular, he himself felt more than happy to sputter every single detail. Percy stumbled back slightly, escaping his brief daze, and managed to get a look at the reporter. Under a press hat, there was a curtain of dark, mahogany brown hair, with a prominent braid inter-mingled. Her skin was a tan sort of color, leaning towards a shade that a lightly creamed cup of coffee would take on. Chiron pursed his lips,

"Piper, please," He raised his hand, blocking the lens of her camera, "There's no need to make a scene, is there?"

The pearly white grin that had been clear instantly locked into a set of gritted teeth, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, _Chiron_," She sighed, "If you wanted me to work this reporter gig, I've got to stay in character. And besides, that car crash story isn't going to disappear on its own, you know."

Chiron said nothing, as Piper regarded Percy.

"So, you're the guy the Leo and Frank got themselves all busted up for."

She put a hand out, though it seemed as though it took her a lot of effort. He hesitantly put his own out, as they shook briefly,

"Piper McLean," She introduced herself as.

"Percy Jackson," He replied slowly, as her last name nagged at his head. Percy wondered if it was just the concussion talking, but it seemed too familiar. He was ready to question it, but just as the first words formed in his mouth, another party joined their conversation.

"Chiron!"

Chiron raised his eyebrows slightly at the sound of his name, as he looked over the tops of Percy and Piper's heads. Two police officers approached them. When they found themselves under the shade, the portly, but obviously more superior officer removed his hat. The other kept his distance, but was glaring up at the group from the foot of the hospital steps.

"Chiron," The officer grunted, his jowls reverberating, "I caught wind of the accident your _hoodlums_ caused down at the shipping yards. Want to explain to me how it happened? There are quite a few...Speculations, you see, about what happened, and I'd like them to be taken care of as soon as possible. Something like this, if it stirs up enough rumors, requires the police to step in, and I need a statement."

"Now captain," Chiron spread his hands, "I just explained to Miss McLean about the whole matter. I'm sure she can explain everything to you."

Piper glared at him from underneath her hat. The captain watched her, not in the least bit appearing impatient. He seemed to be casually enjoying Piper's looks…

"Well," She finally piped, snapping him from his fairly vile stare with the same, flowing voice from earlier, "I just got an _exclusive_ interview from both Chiron and Mister Jackson, who was present during the accident. Moreover, he was a passenger in one of the cars responsible for the accident. You see, Mister Jackson, along with those aforementioned hoodlums, were simply test driving a automobile from a new line of cars. They malfunctioned, and everything...Spiraled out of control from there, as you can see."

The captain blinked furiously, and a dumbfounded grin appeared on his face. The other officer grew even more rigid.

"Well, that's good enough for me!" He roared, followed by a length of giddy laughter, "Who would've guessed, a simple malfunction! If that's good enough for me, then that's good enough for the press, rumors or not!"

He turned on his heels, facing the other police officer as he bounded down the steps. Percy stood still, completely confused as to what had happened. While the captain continued down the street, the other officer marched up to them,

"You," He said, glaring at Piper, "You lied to the captain, didn't you?"

Then he faced Percy, "And you, there were bullet holes all over that car of yours. I know a lot of crazy stuff can happen during a freak accident, but a car shooting bullets...That's a new one."

His intense blue eyes glared into Percy's, as light beads of sweat rolled from tufts of his closely cropped blonde hair.

"I don't know what you people are doing, but believe me-"

"Grace!" The captain barked from a police car, "Get your ass over here!"

He stepped down the stone stairs slowly, "I'll get to the bottom of this, one way or another."

When he was out of hearing range, Piper sighed.

"He didn't buy it," She commented blandly, "Think he was just a tough nut?"

Chiron furrowed his brow, scratching his wispy beard in wonder, "I'm not sure. Though we would be smart to tread more carefully when it comes to police interactions in the future. I fear that's not the last that we'll see of that young man."

They walked a few blocks, Piper following closely, when Chiron stopped by a particular car. Piper ran the back of her hand across her forehead,

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got to go back to work," She announced grudgingly, "I doubt I'll be back tonight, Chiron. With this story going on, I've got to get the rest of it taken care of, per say."

Chiron nodded in understanding, "Of course. And thank you."

She gave a weary smile, before making walking in the opposite direction of them, down the street. Chiron opened one of the car doors for Percy, motioning him inside. He crawled in, and could hardly believe who he found sitting alongside him.

"Leo!"

Leo looked perfectly fine. Well, more perfect than a single night in the hospital would make you. And aside from a few scratches here and there, he appeared as though he was in one piece still.

"Don't forget me," A voice chimed in from the front of the car.

Frank sat in the passenger seat, and like Leo, only had a few cuts.

"How did you guys get checked out so early?" Percy questioned.

Frank and Leo both glanced at each other, and then at Chiron as he climbed into the driver's side. Chiron looked towards Frank,

"Go on," He encouraged, "You might as well tell him about your escape fiasco."

Chiron started up the car, as they peeled away from the curb.

"Well," Leo began, "The doctors were going to keep us just a little longer. And by a little longer, I mean two or three weeks. So, the two of us snuck out."

He left it at that, as he reclined into the blue-black leather of the seat. Percy began to worry slightly.

"Shouldn't you have stayed? I mean, your wounds probably haven't healed yet…"

Leo gestured to himself, "Look at us! We're practically as good as new!"

"Leo," Chiron piped from the wheel, "I don't think Perseus exactly understands why that's the case."

A light wash of pink crept onto his face and neck, as Frank stifled a chuckle. Leo shot him a glare, as he cleared his throat.

"I was going to tell him, you know. But what I was saying, was that we've got a bit of a shortcut for wounds."

Leo dug into the front pocket of his shirt, as he conjured up a small cube of wax paper. He tossed it to Percy, as he unwrapped it.

"Ambrosia," Leo explained, "Go on, try some. It should get rid of what's left of you concussion."

Percy tenaciously, but eventually, took a minuscule bite of the ambrosia. He froze when it grew warm, and he tasted an assortment of all kinds of different foods all at once. And it was only in a split second that he realized that it was the taste of his mother's cooking. While its wonders would be a source of pure amazement to most, Percy merely swallowed it, as it seemingly sunk like a rock in the pit of his stomach.

"You might not want to eat all of it," Leo suggested, "You'll combust if you have too much."

At this rate, a claim like this didn't come as much of a surprise to Percy anyhow. He crumpled up the wax paper, diminishing what was left of the ambrosia with it.

"I didn't want anymore either way," He replied blankly, turning to face the window.

Leo, finally noticing his sudden hints at his desire to be left alone, said nothing more. Percy gripped the paper in his hands, as he stared at the slow-going buildings they were passing. And it was in that moment that he slowly began to miss his old life.

* * *

**A/N: A few more characters have joined the story! One was pretty obvious, but do you guys know who the police officer was? Again, to those of you who celebrate it, enjoy Easter Sunday! But if it's just another Sunday, also enjoy it! I have to go back to school on Monday, so I know I'm going to try and make the most out of it.**

Until Next Week,  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	6. Knives

**A/N: Happy Saturday, guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Knives**

Chiron drove them into the heart of the city. Percy, despite living so close, didn't visit much. He didn't ever have that much time on his hands, and for that matter, he didn't have much reason to begin with. So, it was a treat of sorts, being able to drive in such a revered part of the city. While people from all parts could gather on the streets, only the wealthiest dwelled overhead, in their penthouses and lush apartments.

Once the traffic had decongested adequately, Chiron pulled into a parking spot in front of a massive building.

"Here we are," He announced, as he shut the car off.

They climbed out of the automobile, and Percy fell back a little as he followed behind Chiron, Frank, and Leo. The main lobby of the building was substantially cooler in temperature, compared to the humid climate of the outside streets. Shoes clicked across the glistening marble floors, as the apartment patrons milled about the open room. Chiron approached the desk, while Leo and Frank shuffled off to a seating area a few feet away. Leo waved him over, and he took a spot in the stiff grip of a wing chair.

Percy glanced over towards the desk, as Frank and Leo chatted amongst themselves. Chiron was speaking softly to a man behind the desk, who was sporting a clean-cut trim of salt and pepper hair. He regarded Percy, spoke a few words, before Chiron also acknowledged him,

"Perseus," Chiron said from the desk, as he motioned over.

He stood, relieved from the uncomfortable clutches of the chair. As he approached the counter, Chiron introduced him to the man behind the counter,

"This is Hermes."

Hermes grinned slightly at his name, "As in, Hermes Heights."

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of the gleaming plaque behind him on the wall that held the same insignia. Percy thought it was a cheesy name for a penthouse complex, but he bit his tongue and instead held out his hand,

"Nice to meet you."

Hermes shook his head once, an expression of surprise on his face, "Hmm, I hope you don't mind me complimenting you on your manners. Your father doesn't have a very strong reputation of being the most polite man out of all of us."

Percy's hand faltered in place, as Hermes also hesitated. While he had silently called himself out on his folly, he made no effort to apologize.

"Well," He continued, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I have other matters to attend to."

Chiron nodded in understanding, "Of course."

Hermes pulled his hand away with some effort, patting down his suit. He ducked behind a set of doors with a loud amount of noise behind them, disappearing into the dark room.

"Congratulations, Perseus," Chiron beamed, facing him, "You just met your first god."

Percy folded his arms, unimpressed, "He didn't exactly act like one."

Chiron's short-lived smile melted, "I would be careful about what you say about the gods from now on, whether you're in the presence of one or not. Their eavesdropping and hearing skills have become quite keen over the past few millennia, and even that's an understatement. Still, I wouldn't take it personally, either. The moods of the gods often calibrate with what's going on in the world. In our current situation, the event that is most prominent in their minds is the war. And, as I'm sure you know, war doesn't typically have a positive connotation. But...As long as you mind your manners and hold your tongue, I'm sure you'll get by," Chiron clapped his hands together, "Now! I'm sure you'd like to get settled in, no?"

Percy nodded once, "Whatever you say."

Leo and Frank cantered over to the front desk. Chiron peeled away from the cool top of the counter, jingling a set of keys in his hand as they walked towards the gleaming door of an elevator. Percy couldn't help but snort with laughter when he could see a vivid reflection of himself shining back,

"If they polish it anymore, they'll take the brass right off it," Percy muttered, looking to Chiron, "Think they polish it everyday?"

He chuckled, as he pressed a button panel that was placed alongside the elevator.

"They do," Chiron established, "In fact, Hermes insists that it's polished at _least_ three times a day."

The doors slowly rolled open, revealing an empty cabin. They stepped inside, as Chiron pressed a button on the interior wall reading forty. Percy leaned against the railing of the elevator, clutching the brown paper bag his mother had given him. As the doors shut again, the elevator began to rise. Percy blinked a few times, in order to adjust quickly to the somewhat unfamiliar sensation of his stomach seemingly floating upwards.

Leo cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"I'm surprised there aren't any decent initials or anything carved into this," He exclaimed, running his hand across the wood paneling of the carriage once.

"Only you would think of that," Frank muttered, slightly grudgingly, as he looked up at the ceiling, "Besides, Hermes would have your head on a platter if he figured out you did that."

Leo stifled a laugh, "You're right. And it would probably be a brass platter to. You know, like the elevator doors?"

As he giggled in the corner, Frank piped in again,

"And it would be pretty easy to discover it was you, knowing that you would probably write out your full name, address, and phone number for some potential girlfriend material."

"Nah," Leo said as he jokingly brushed the shoulders of his jacket with the click of his tongue, "You know I'm too smart for something like that."

The elevator came to a halt, and once more, the doors opened. Chiron motioned out the elevator, as Percy, Leo, and Frank stepped out. Chiron followed behind, as they padded down the lush hallway. Red carpet lined the hall, deafening their footsteps. They got to the end of the hallway, as Chiron knocked a few times. He frowned slightly, and knocked again. Leo and Frank glanced at each other nervously, as Chiron dug around for his keys,

"Chiron," Leo whispered under his breath.

"Don't worry," Chiron replied, "I'm sure Annabeth simply can't hear me."

Chiron finally discovered his keys, as he inserted the correct one into the lock. He turned it, as the latch to the apartment unlocked. He pushed the door open, but Leo and Frank made no attempt to enter,

"Don't worry," Chiron answered, a little forcefully, "Everything is fine."

Percy frowned, looking between the three of them. Frank let out a sigh, as he stepped inside, "Annabeth?"

Chiron followed, along with Leo. Percy followed suit, and shut the door behind him. He sighed, nodding a few times, as he took in the massive apartment. In front of him, there was a living room that held a few sofas, a rather large coffee table, and a radio that was pushed against the left wall. To the left and right of the wall with the radio, two hallways broke off. To the right, there was a kitchen, along with a space for a dining room. And to the opposite side of the room, there was a patio filled with tables and chairs.

Chiron paced about nervously, "Hello?"

Percy let out a small yelp, as the cold press of something made out of metal pressed against his right temple. He looked over from the corner of his eye, and let out an even louder cry when he found the barrel of a gun.

"Annabeth!" Leo appeared suddenly.

"Woah, woah!" Frank chimed in unhelpfully.

"He's with us, Annabeth," Leo assured.

The gun was slowly and hesitantly removed from the side of his head. Percy quickly backed away. Annabeth stood, still holding the gun. Her blonde hair was in a hasty ponytail, as a few odds and ends of bangs protruded against her forehead.

"I didn't hear you come in," She sighed, padding into the kitchen as she paid no more attention to Percy. He stood awkwardly by the door, as Leo and Frank leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Are you going to stand there all afternoon?" Leo called with a grin on his face, "Come on, make yourself at home."

Percy placed his bag by the door, as he awkwardly walked towards the kitchen. The girl, Annabeth, was rummaging through the fridge. She had placed her gun in clear sight, right in the middle of the kitchen island.

"You know," She began, her voice slightly muffled from leaning into the fridge, "It might have been a good idea to call me from the lobby before letting yourselves in. I got a bit of a scare when I heard you guys come in."

"Well sorry if we interrupted your beauty sleep. Besides, it couldn't have been too bad," Leo argued playfully, "You know we're the only ones that have keys to this place."

"I wouldn't worry," She slammed the fridge door, "If it weren't for the fact that I was thinking the same exact thing right before Luke and Thalia _mysteriously_ lost theirs."

Annabeth tossed an armful of various food items onto the island, as Leo winced. She brandished a knife, along with a cutting board, as she got to work slicing up a bagful of potatoes. Leo seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable with each scissored potato, that he finally excused himself. Frank also wandered off, after clearing his throat. Percy, realizing that it was just him and Annabeth, rubbed his hands together nervously.

"So," Annabeth muttered, plopping two spud halves into a pot, "I'm assuming Chiron's already told you what you are. Well, he's danced around it so much that you just put the pieces together on your own."

She glanced up from her cutting, "Am I right, or am I not?"

"He's told me," Percy confirmed.

"What about your godly parent?"

When he shook his head, she didn't react much.

"Don't worry. He'll tell you tonight."

Percy scoffed, pushing away from the counter slightly, "I'm beginning to doubt that he'll ever tell me."

"Please," She scoffed back in reply, "By how stubborn and thick-headed you seem to be, I'm sure you'll get it out of him sooner or later."

He bored a glare in her direction, "You're talking to me about stubborn."

Annabeth paused, but didn't look up, "Fair enough. You may not be stubborn, but I can figure that you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer. And by my bets on who your parent is, I'm sure time will only further prove that."

"Are you calling me dumb?" Percy sputtered, "Well I'm not the one who's acting like they have a stick up their ass."

"Hmm. Not bad. Just remember, if you're going to be throwing insults around-" She raised the knife slightly, along with a smirk on her face, "Just remember that _I'm_ the one with the knife."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Annabeth looked at him for just a moment longer, before she went back to slicing vegetables. Percy wandered away from the kitchen on a hunch that their conversation was over. He looked around, too uncomfortable to go any deeper into the apartment. So, he wandered out onto the patio.

* * *

It had long since gotten dark by the time someone confronted him again. Chiron stepped outside, as he shut the glass door behind him. He took a seat across from Percy, as he quietly looked around,

"Lovely view, isn't it?"

"If you like looking at boring, grey buildings, then sure, it's amazing," Percy said in a monotone voice that was laced with sarcasm. Chiron knitted his fingers together, as he rested his hands over his stomach.

"Poseidon."

Percy looked to Chiron after this vague statement, "What?"

"You're the son of Poseidon. I decided to just get it over with and tell you, to refrain from anymore small talk," He further clarified.

Percy nodded a few times in understanding, as he released a shaky breath.

"Well," He said, swallowing, "Maybe you can tell me a little more about your work now."

"While the gods have other, much more pressing tasks like the war pestering them, they've recently tasked me to eliminating any potential, direct threats to Olympus, which is more or less their own headquarters. Generally speaking, it's been a relatively quiet job-up until a few days ago, that is."

Percy leaned forward in his seat, "What happened?"

"Two of the demigods also tasked to this mission were kidnapped," Chiron answered gravely, "Right from this very apartment, in fact. Considering that this building doesn't tend to have a particularly large amount of inhabitants, I'm sure they didn't worry too much about any intrusion. They stupidly left the door unlocked, I'm sure, as the door wasn't forced open. And by the time all of us had gotten back...They were long gone."

Chiron tightened the spaces between his fingers to the extent that his knuckles were nearly a chalky white.

"How could they have been so stupid?" Percy demanded, "Even if their job was dangerous or not, most people with some common sense know to lock their doors at night."

"It wasn't their fault," Chiron said quickly, "If anyone should be put to blame for this, it's me. They were my responsibility, and my carelessness has put them in danger. Whoever took them certainly knows of our operations, at least vaguely."

Chiron looked out across the view again, eyes darting about as though he was searching for any remnants of the missing demigods.

"We need your help, Perseus, in order to find them. And to defeat whoever, or whatever took them."

Percy stiffened at this.

"How-" The words caught slightly in his throat, "How could I help? I don't have any training, any fighting skills…"

"You're a powerful demigod, Percy, you just don't know it yet. But, if you decide to help, you will learn to fight. I don't expect you to have a choice right this moment, but-"

Chiron was interrupted suddenly from the glass patio door opening. Annabeth stood in its doorway, "Dinner's finished."

"Ah," Chiron grimaced slightly, "I'm afraid I cannot stay for it. As you know, I still have my duties back at camp."

Annabeth nodded before glaring at Percy.

"You're welcome to join us," She said, but with some effort as she swiftly turned to head back inside.

"I've had one conversation with her, and she already hates me."

Chiron laughed as he rose from his chair, "Who, Annabeth? She doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?" Percy questioned, folding his arms.

He didn't answer, and just kept a smile on his face. As he walked across the length of the patio and pulled the door open, Percy stopped him,

"Wait," He said, "I'll...I'll train."

Chiron nodded, before stepping into the apartment.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a dark warehouse sat quietly by the water. The silence was broken when a car pulled up to the doors, and someone stepped out: The Dryad. His face was still severely charred from his encounter with Leo. Two other thug-like men trailed him into the warehouse, toting heavy guns. The Dryad meandered casually into the building, and found his master standing in the center of the empty storeroom, back facing him.

"I see you haven't retrieved the other demigods."

"I'm afraid not, my lady. You see, one of them burned my face, before leading us into the shipping yard nearby. And before long, a massive tide overtook our cars."

She was silent for a moment, as she contemplated this.

"And I'm sure you're aware of their new member?"

He nodded, "Yes. A son of Poseidon, though he doesn't seem to be of knowledge of his powers."

"Oh, but he will be soon enough, if we don't act quickly. We must track them down again."

The Dryad cleared his throat nervously, "My lady, might I suggest that we simply return to the apartment and take him from there?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They already made the mistake of leaving their door unlocked. And now that two of their precious friends are in our possession, I'm sure they won't make the same mistake again. But, I'm sure our prisoners might be of use for this."

She turned, as her jade green eyes bore into the Dryad,

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! The villain has been introduced! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this week's chapter, and there will be another next week, of course.**

Until then,  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	7. The Basics

**A/N: This chapter's a little bit longer today, so enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Basics**

After what was left of the dinner dishes had been cleared away, Frank, Leo, and Annabeth went to bed, and recommended that Percy should do the same. While Frank and Leo quickly went into the confines of their rooms, Annabeth stayed behind to scavenge some bedsheets for Percy. She dug through a small closest,

"Here," She said, thrusting a wool blanket into Percy's arms, "That should be enough to keep you warm through the night. And if it's not, well, you know where to find more blankets if you need them."

He tucked the blanket under an arm, "Thanks."

Annabeth nodded once, as she began to shuffle off to bed.

"Um-Look, Annabeth. Chiron told me about what happened, you know, to those other demigods."

Her feet stopped, as she turned to face him,

"He told you about that? I would've thought at this point you would be having second thoughts about joining up with this group after hearing about it."

"A little bit," He replied, scratching his neck, "But it's not like I have much of a choice at this point, anyway. But I'm...I'm sorry about what happened."

"Yeah," Annabeth scoffed with a bitter tone, "So am I. But if you stick around, you might be of some help."

"Maybe I will be."

Her gaze dropped to the ground, as she continued her path back to her room, "Be ready by six tomorrow."

"You got it."

When she disappeared into the dark hallway on the opposite side of the room, and a door quietly shut, Percy released a sigh as he himself dragged his feet into the living room. He flopped onto one of the sofas, as he threw the blanket over himself. As he turned over, staring up at the ceiling, he felt frustrated slightly at how awake he suddenly felt. That always seemed to happen, the moment he was laying in bed, feeling exhausted to do anything else but sleep, he would quickly feel his energy spike, as though his body was ready to take on the world again. He wondered if it was just that, or the worry of his newfound troubles.

Percy wasn't sure where Annabeth's dislike of him was coming from. As far as he could tell, he hadn't done much to offend anyone. As of late, he had felt his usual outspoken behavior falter slightly, as he had a feeling that it wouldn't get him very far with this new group. If anything, his manners seemingly had been adequate enough to impress even the most uptight of nobility of his improvement. He turned over on the plush sofa, exasperated over how much a person he just met was confusing.

But, then again, the past few days had been exhausting. Hearing that the Olympian gods actually existed probably shaved off a few years from your life from the sheer shock. Not to mention that the dangers of associating with them clearly had the same risk. Percy was helping a group who didn't even know what they were up against themselves. While they claimed that they needed his help, he knew that the chances of him getting himself killed fighting alongside them were high. And perhaps that was the most worrisome to Percy, that he might die helping a group of people that didn't make much effort helping each other.

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice commanded.

"Huh?" Percy sat up, as his disheveled hair was thrown in a multitude of directions from the sudden amount of movement.

Annabeth was standing at the foot of the sofa, "Get dressed-we're running late."

She tossed him the brown paper bag his mother had given him. Annabeth didn't wait for him to answer, and walked away instead without another word. Percy could hear Leo and Frank's quiet chatter as they stood by the door,

"Rise and shine!" Leo chirped, as his eyes lowered slightly, "Well, I didn't exactly mean in that way."

Percy instantly felt his face grow hot, as he pulled the blanket draped over him closer. Leo turned away in order to conceal his laughter, but from the awkward way his body was doubled over and was trembling, it was obvious that he was chortling away. Frank bit his lower lip in order to keep himself from laughing, while Annabeth's eyes floated to the ceiling,

"Was that comment necessary, Leo?" She growled.

As Percy walked towards the door in order to get his back, Leo took a breath of air,

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. It's all in good fun."

Percy shot Leo one final glare before ducking into the bathroom. Leo's giggling was still able to sneak its way into the bathroom, as Percy got dressed. He quickly replaced his shirt and pants with his mother's choice, which he frowned at. A crisp, white shirt, dress pants, and his dress shoes.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself. Percy glanced over at his old outfit almost longingly, despite it being long overdue for a wash. But, with a sigh, he resorted to the new one, and pulled on the clothing. Hastily, he combed his hair through once or twice once he was dressed, before stepping outside. Leo, who was still laughing, stopped completely,

"You know," He said, his tone somewhat serious, "You're going to have to train in that, and I don't think-"

"No," Annabeth cut him off, as she looked Percy over, "It's fine. Now let's get going, Hedge will have our necks if we're not on time."

Leo's face lit up, "Hedge is back?"

"Of course he is," Annabeth replied, as she pushed open the door.

They shuffled out into the hallway, as Annabeth locked the door behind them. She pushed the door a few times, slamming her shoulder into the door lightly. Leo and Frank stood and waited patiently, as though this was a norm in their daily routine. Percy was ready to open his mouth and say something smart, as he was growing slightly impatient, but he faltered, knowing that if he did, he would probably diminish the little beginnings of a friendship he had with her so far. But then again, it was more of an alliance than anything. Nevertheless, he kept his mouth closed.

When Annabeth found the door adequately secure, she motioned for them to follow her. Percy absentmindedly rolled up his sleeves as they walked along, and he jogged up the hall until he was standing beside her,

"So, what's with your approval of the dressing up thing?"

They reached the elevator, and Annabeth pressed the down button.

"For one," She answered, staring at the lit up button on the wall, "It will help you with training. And, quite frankly, you were in desperate need of a new change of clothing."

Percy folded his arms with a scoff.

"Hey," She added, "In your defense, it's not your fault...Probably. It's just your _lineage_ more than anything."

"So you're saying this has something to do with my father?"

"Well," She said with a smug, faint smirk, "He _is_ the god of the sea. And even you have to admit that they don't always have the best scent."

"I smell like low-tide, then?"

Annabeth didn't answer, as she folded her own arms across her chest.

"Who's your parent, then?" Percy questioned.

"Athena," Annabeth remarked with an edge of pride, "Goddess of knowledge and wisdom."

Percy nodded, but said nothing. It wasn't as if he could make an insult of knowledge smelling foul. But, he was sure he could find his way to some insult sooner or later. With a sharp ring, the elevator notified the four of them of its presence, as its doors slid open. They stepped inside, and when everyone was inside, Annabeth pressed one of the very last buttons on the panel labeled with the letter _G_.

The ride down to this level was nothing but silence, though Leo seemed prepared to crack a joke a few times. When they finally reached their floor, everyone was more than eager to be free from the tight, near-claustrophobic carriage. When they stepped out, Percy was met with a dark, echoing, and slightly muggy room, filled with cars. It was then that he realized it was a parking garage for those who dwelled in the complex.

They all piled into a black car that had been parked nearby, with Leo at the wheel. Frank sat in the passenger seat, and kept as quiet as he had been over the last few days. Percy and Annabeth sat in the back seat, both as far away as they could be from each other. They pulled out of the garage, and into the city, as they set off for their location.

* * *

As they drove farther and farther away from the center of the city, buildings began to become shorter in height and fewer, but all the while still plentiful. And, when they reached the edge, buildings were replaced with warehouses similar to the ones Percy was surrounded by at his work just a few days ago. They stopped in front of one's massive doors, as Leo honked a handful of times, in a seemingly random order. When nothing happened, he honked a series of times once more, but in the same order as last time.

"A password?" He guessed.

Leo nodded, "Locks and guards only go so far."

A smaller door beside the larger ones opened, as Piper made a reappearance. She peered in the direction of the car, before approaching it. Leo rolled down his window as she stood idly beside it,

"Relax, Pipes. It's just us." Leo assured.

She rubbed her darkened eyes tiredly, "I was just making sure, you know? You can't be too careful."

"Long night?" Annabeth asked, propping herself between Leo and Frank's seats as she leaned forward.

"Yeah," Piper confirmed, "I had to get rid of that _situation_ from a few days ago. Plus there's this dirtbag cop on our ass now."

"What happened?" Leo inquired.

Piper looked into the car, at Percy, "_He_ can fill you in on the details."

They turned their heads to look back at him with slightly puzzled expressions. Piper used this moment of distraction to avoid anymore conversation, as she went back inside. Momentarily, the garage style door opened up, as Piper held it up at a height that the car could clear it. Leo drove the car inside, and Piper quickly shut the door again, before latching it.

"Now if you'll excuse me," She called over her shoulder, "I'm going back to the apartment so that I can get some sleep."

As Leo turned the car off, the sound of a door opening could be heard,

"I don't think so, McLean! You've still got to work the gates!"

Piper didn't reply to this voice, and instead, slammed the door leading to outside behind her. They all exited the car, as Annabeth defended Piper,

"Come on, Hedge. Cut her some slack. And take off that stupid fat suit already."

"_Slack_? Slack is _exactly_ what got your buddies kidnapped! And it's not helping if she's off to get her beauty sleep!"

Percy stepped out of the car, peering in the direction of Annabeth and Hedge, who he hadn't seen yet. But, he was surprised, but more angry than anything, when he realized that he did in fact know who Hedge was,

"You!" Percy hissed in both disbelief and anger.

"Miss me?" Hedge, his old supervisor jeered. He yanked the toothpick that had been dangling casually from his mouth out, before promptly sticking it in his doughy thigh. There was a sharp hissing, followed by another sound that sounded like Hedge was passing gas. His skin seemingly melted down to nothing, but it didn't take much of a genius to know he was wearing an inflatable suit.

"You were wearing that this whole time?" Percy sputtered.

Hedge replied gruffly, "And with a little help from the mist, I've been your cranky supervisor this whole time."

He pulled the rubbery material out from under his clothing, as he tossed it aside. Hedge, while still significantly less overweight than the suit had made him out to be, still had a bit of a gut on him.

"Yep," He grunted, as he flexed his almost non-existent muscles, "Nothing but muscle."

Percy blinked, as the other three stared on in pure amusement at the scene. Hedge also kicked off his shoes, as well as his pants. Percy flinched as he removed the latter.

"It's fine, Percy," Annabeth muttered, "There's nothing but fur, anyways."

Percy shook his head, as he continued to look in the opposite direction, "Bull-_shit_."

But his curiousity got the best of him, as he glanced down in the direction of Hedge's lower body. Percy jumped away, screaming in a pitch a little higher than he would've preferred. Dark brown hair, no, fur, coated Hedge's legs, and rather than having feet, he had a pair of hooves instead. Percy was almost relieved in a way that they were in fact hooves, as he was sure that seeing a pair of feet alongside Hedge's legs would've been traumatizing.

"So," Hedge stepped towards him, "A son of Poseidon, eh? Well, that definitely explains it. He can't weld planes for shit. But-"

Hedge swiped a hand across his shoulders, brushing them.

"Still, a snappy dresser. You could get passed off for a son of Aphrodite if you tried hard enough. But seriously, what's with the nice clothes? Chiron told you that you would be training today, right?"

"Hedge," Annabeth stepped in, "I thought it might be good for his training, you know? The...Cleanliness, I mean."

Hedge looked at her, then back at Percy once or twice. And after a moment, a grin spread on his face.

"I see," He began to nod, "I get it now, so...Get training! Annabeth, show our new member around a little bit, will you? Make sure he gets associated with our stations?"

Annabeth smirked, almost mischievously, "With pleasure."

Frank and Leo wandered off, while Annabeth led him around. While he was still confused, and slightly unnerved about what had just happened, he took another stab at talking to Annabeth,

"Who's Leo's parent?"

"Leo's a son of Hephaestus, bit of a gear-head, if you haven't noticed yet." Annabeth nodded her head over in his direction. Over on the other side of the hangar, he was just ducking under a slightly suspended car, tools in hand.

"And, I'm assuming Chiron already told you about Frank, considering you didn't ask."

Percy looked for him, and found him standing a few feet away from a single stuffed dummy. He looked away, slightly puzzled at the scene,

"He doesn't talk much."

"He doesn't like to." They approached a table that went a great length across the warehouse. Bullets were strewn all around, as well as empty cartridges that once held them. Paper targets were plastered to the wall across from them, though many of them were thoroughly shredded from getting shot at multiple times. Annabeth rummaged through one of the shelves under the table, and came back holding two revolvers. She set one on the table, before holding one out to Percy,

"Take it," She urged.

"You don't really expect me to be able to shoot that target, do you?"

Annabeth shrugged, "No. But you've got to start somewhere, right?"

He stared at her, but when she realized she wasn't going to put the second gun back, Percy took it with reluctance.

"Why don't you use pistols? They would be a little more dependable than revolvers."

Annabeth pushed a small switch on her revolver, as she flicked her hand to the side once. The cylinder rolled open, as she checked for bullets.

"You're only to use your gun when it's absolutely necessary," She explained, clicking the ammo back into place, "And having only a few bullets in hand, well, think of it as an incentive to shoot to kill."

Annabeth took a position unlike the one she had been standing in. With her knees bent, her feet firmly planted, she aimed at the target,

"Shooting a gun isn't all that it's choked up like Hollywood makes it seem."

A shot of noise sent a shock through the room, as it hammered into his ears. He fell flat on his back, but Annabeth hardly flinched.

"God," Percy grimaced, nursing a spot under his right ear, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," She replied blankly, as she broke away from her stance. Annabeth glanced down for a moment, before putting her hand out. He took it, as she pulled him up to his feet.

"Now, it's your turn."

Annabeth thrust the handgun towards him. As he took it in his hands, she shifted his shoulders, and spread his legs apart somewhat with a light sweep with her foot.

"If you don't have the right stance, you don't have the shot...Alright, give it a try."

He gripped the revolver in both hands, which had already accumulated sweat. As he raised his arms into a horizontal stretch, level to the target, his eyes drifted over to Annabeth's bullet hole in the target next to his: A perfect hole, square in the head of the outline.

"Today would be nice," Annabeth sighed impatiently beside him.

Percy swallowed the knot in his throat, as he squinted in determination at his practice target. Once the sights were in line with the head, he pulled the trigger. There was yet another loud shot, and the force from it sent Percy back a few paces back. He looked at his target, but found that his had just narrowly grazed the side of the target's head.

"That was pretty ambitious, going for the head...At least, I think you were," Annabeth said after a moment, "I just assumed you would have known to go for the chest first, considering the fact that there's plenty of room to get a shot in. Anyhow, you'll have time later to get some more shooting in. But for now, there's something else I want you to try."

* * *

Annabeth led him outside, using a back door as an exit.

"You're probably wondering why I was so insistent on you wearing that outfit," She said, glancing over, "Aren't you?"

Percy shrugged, "A little bit, I guess."

"When we're doing missions, they're almost always in the public eye. And even more of them are in more sophisticated locations. Which means we'll look out of place if we're wearing nothing but sweats or T-shirts, at the very least. And, if we have to dress up, we have to keep our clothes from getting soiled."

He glanced down at his outfit. So far, so good, other than his shoes being slightly scuffed. Annabeth took a few more paces away from the building, looking up at it as she went.

"Alright," She said after a moment of squinting up, "Climb."

Percy looked at the warehouse, then back at her.

"What?"

"Climb," Annabeth pressed, "There's enough footholds and places to grab if you slip. And you won't die if you fall, a few broken bones at the most. Also, try to keep your outfit clean, that will be a bonus if you manage to do that."

Percy continued to glare at Annabeth, but when he finally accepted the fact that she was serious, he slowly approached the warehouse. He spotted a large garbage container leaning against the wall, and he clambered up it, minding the cloth of his pants. Percy looked up for something else to grab, when he spotted a small alcove, where a brick once was. It was a little ways up, just out of arm's reach. He jumped up, locking a hand into the small space. Almost instantly, his arm began to burn and ache with pain from the sudden effort. Percy quickly looked around for another ledge in an attempt to relieve his arm from the pain. He looked up, and saw that he wasn't too far from the top of the building.

"You've got this," Annabeth called from behind him, "Just one more jump, and you're there."

He grunted with pain, as he shook his head, "No. I can't do it."

"How do you know?" She shouted, "You haven't even tried yet."

Percy huffed, scowling at the ledge above.

"You've got to move," Annabeth pressed, "Your arm's not going to be able to hold up much longer."

"God damn it," He growled as he began to pull himself up. It was a slow, painstaking task on his already-weakened arm. But as he got closer at closer to the edge, he swung his other arm up. Percy just barely managed to grab the ledge, as he got a grip on it. And with his right arm, he began to pull himself up, bringing his practically numb arm up from the lower alcove. He eventually got himself up until both arms were gripped on the ledge, while the rest of his body was still dangling below him,

"Shit," He muttered.

"Just swing one leg over," Annabeth called.

Percy gritted his teeth, but mustered the strength to pull up his left leg up. He hooked his foot around the interior part of the edge of the building, as he pulled himself onto the roof. Percy landed on his feet, but his knees were trembling like jelly. He heard some scuffling behind him, as a pair of hands appeared on the ledge. Percy walked over to the edge, and found Annabeth dangling below him. He held a hand out.

"Much obliged," She said with a slight grunt as she put her hand into his. He pulled her up, until she was standing beside him. Annabeth looked him over, "Not bad. You managed to not end up looking like a pile of dirt."

He said nothing, but instead, flexed his arms out a few times, as he grimaced from the pain.

"Don't worry, you'll adjust to the climbing, but it would be best if you didn't do that again tomorrow."

He chuckled slightly, "Yeah...I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon."

Annabeth walked slowly towards the other end of the warehouse, with Percy following behind her. She sat down on the ledge.

"It's nice up here," Percy remarked, glancing around.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, as she looked outwards, towards the city, "You can really see a lot from here, and most don't realize that. That's what makes this place nice, too, it's not filled with tourists-It's quiet."

Her eyes drifted towards the ground below.

"I guess I'm the one who should say that I'm sorry first," She muttered, "You know, for acting like an asshole yesterday."

"And what should I apologize for?" Percy asked, snorting.

A grin appeared on her face, as she glanced over cockily, "As for being the son of Poseidon, that's enough for anyone to think that they're in need of an apology."

Percy broke into laughter, as Annabeth forced back a grin.

"It's not personal, you know."

"What's not personal?" He questioned.

"We're just kind of...Meant to hate each other. I guess you could say that it's in our blood."

Percy leaned against an air vent, "Why's that?"

"Because our _parents_ hate each other."

"So," He said with a sigh, "That makes it absolutely necessary for us to be at each other's throats constantly? We can't at least be allies?"

"It doesn't mean that," Annabeth answered, her tone raised slightly, "And at the very least, Percy, we are allies. With the way that the war is sided, that's the way it is. Even if we weren't in the middle of the war, we still would be allies. That's the way it always is, with most demigods, anyway. If we want any chance of surviving, we've got to stick together."

She stood, "Look, I don't know you that well, and I sure as hell don't trust you yet, either. But I'm not going to expect you to make any promises to me, since I'm not going to make any to you. I just have to hope that you'll have my back in a fight, if the time comes."

Percy nodded, "You will."

"Like I said: Don't make me any promises...Come on, we should head back to training."

* * *

**A/N: As I was saying a few weeks ago, I'm going to shorten the overall length of the story. I'm not sure by how much yet, but we'll just have to wait and see. I know it's kind of a short notice announcement, but considering that I'm moving in about five weeks, I want to have this story finished up sooner rather than later. Not that it will be done by then, but at least earlier.**

Thanks again, everyone,  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	8. Pending Negotiations

**A/N: Happy Saturday! I've been recovering from a bad allergy attack, which was so bad it almost felt like a cold. I had a great week nevertheless. I went to my friend's track meet, as well as her show choir concert with my other friends. I've just now kind of broken out of my awkward bubble and moving more into the social one, but it still is kind of draining at times. Oh well.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Pending Negotiations**

Percy and Annabeth jumped down from the roof, onto the garbage bin below, which, in all honesty, was much easier than getting up. It was just a little more painful. But Percy got by with a small wince of pain, as they went back inside.

"Get your asses over here!" Hedge barked from the front doors, as his voice carried across the warehouse.

Annabeth chuckled, "Was he this bad when he was your supervisor?"

"Pretty much," Percy grinned.

They walked across the length of the warehouses, but their banter ceased when they saw Frank, Leo, and Hedge flocked around a frantic-looking Piper. By then, the two of them had quickly jogged over.

"What's going on?" Annabeth questioned, as she glanced at Piper, "I thought you were headed back to the apartment!"

Piper looked to be as white as a sheet, even with her tanned skin, "I was. But...Someone was waiting in front of the apartment in their car."

"But Piper," Annabeth said with a small sigh, "That's not proof that they were waiting for you."

"Well after Luke and Thalia got kidnapped right out of the apartment, I think it's a reasonable guess that they were waiting for me, or any one of us to go inside."

"Did they follow you back here?" Hedge asked.

"No," Piper confirmed under her breath, as she stared at the ground, wide-eyed with fear. A slip of paper was folded into her hand, but she didn't make much of an explanation of what it was for. Annabeth took it from her grasp, as she unfolded it,

"My lady is aware of the fact that she is in possession of two people dear to all of you. And, she is willing to give them up to you…" Annabeth read, followed by a pause, "For a price: The son of Poseidon. If you accept this offer, and are willing to make the trade, you must be present at the Metropolitan Museum of Art at nine o'clock sharp. If there are any problems or interferences from the members of your party, the consequences will be severe."

Annabeth turned silent at the note's end, as she folded it with a slightly shaking hand. Percy looked around, his eyes darting violently. They all looked white as sheets, with the exception of Leo. He snatched the letter from Annabeth's hand, and his eyes aggressively traveled across the words. When he reached the end, smoke began to curl off of his fingertips, before the parchment itself combusted in his hands.

"I knew it was her, all along," He growled viciously, "But _no_, none of you would listen!"

"Leo," Annabeth said, "We still don't know whether or not it's her. We can't be certain yet."

Leo threw the charred curls of paper to the ground, "Stop lying to yourself! You, all of you, know the manipulating _bitch_ who's behind all of this. You're just too scared to admit it."

Hedge stepped into the conversation, "Look, kid, I know you're looking for some revenge. We all are. But we can't just go pointing fingers just yet, not until we know the facts."

"Stay out of this, Hedge! You've got it easy, you know, the fact that you aren't a demigod. All you do is sit around all day and eat cans and leather!"

While Hedge had managed to keep a gentle tone beforehand, Leo had clearly overstepped his boundaries with him. His face slowly turned pink, much like it had when Percy grew outspoken with him at his former job.

"Now you listen here," He said, jabbing a finger into Leo's chest, "I may not be as buff and trim like you, Mister Macho, but at least I've got the decency to keep my wits about certain things, unlike you!"

Piper and Annabeth began to chime in with their own opinions and comments, in an attempt to cool the situation down. But they too began to lose patience, and their diplomatic tactics turned into brash, insulting remarks. Even Frank joined in on it, while Percy himself slowly felt himself growing angry,

"Would everyone just _shut up_!" He yelled, stepping into the group.

But his shout was simply drowned out, as everyone else continued to shout and scream over each other. They were all ready to settle the argument with their fists, until a sharp ring echoed in the room. The phone hanging on the wall nearby shook on its hook, as it continued to ring. The entire group fell silent, each one blinking a few times, as if they had just broken from a daze. When nobody made an effort to go to the phone, Hedge did. He brought it to his ear,

"Hello? Oh, Chiron-" Hedge was cut off, and his face slowly whitened, "Okay. We'll get there as soon as possible."

He struggled to return the phone back to the hook, as he loosened the collar of his shirt.

"Zeus, along with a handful of the other gods, have requested an audience, according to Chiron," Hedge announced with a shaky sigh, "We need to leave now if we want to get there in time."

Annabeth immediately stepped in, "Did he say what for?"

"No," He replied, "Other than the fact that it's a new mission."

"A new mission?" Piper echoed, "Right now? What about the museum?"

Hedge shook his head, "We can't worry about that now. Come on, we need to catch some taxis."

* * *

Hedge, Frank, and Leo rode in one cab, while Percy trailed along with Piper and Annabeth. Once they told the driver where they were going, Annabeth swiftly pulled the small glass door separating them with him shut, preventing any needless conversation with their driver.

"This is just what we needed," Annabeth grumbled, "Just when we get the chance to save Thalia and Luke, the Gods just happen to decide that it's time to send us out on a mission."

"Maybe they already know about the message," Piper suggested, as her eyes drifted down towards her feet. She scowled at it. A small, plastic-covered poster for a new Tristan McLean movie was displayed. It showed an overly-buff man, wielding a sword, as he protected a photogenic woman from a fire-breathing dragon. It was only then that Percy filled in why Piper's last name had been puzzling him so much with its familiarity.

Piper realized that Percy was also staring at it, because she quickly planted a foot into his face. His name, however, was still prominently displayed to the right of the poster.

Annabeth nodded with a sigh as she followed up on Piper's comments, "I guess that's a possibility. But I suppose we're just going to have to wait and see if it's the truth."

She leaned forwards in her seat, "Hey, you might just get to meet your dad."

That possibility hadn't even crossed his mind yet, but it jarred Percy instantly. The thought of meeting his father, a man he had been isolated from his entire life, was nerve-wracking.

"Still," She continued, "We should just pray that we get through the meeting with Zeus first."

The cabbie pulled over to the curb. Annabeth pulled the window back again, as she handed over some money. They stepped out of the car, walking towards the Empire State Building.

"The Empire State Building," Percy muttered to himself, "Who would've thought."

They stepped inside, where the other three were already standing. Hedge discreetly revealed a key, as Annabeth nodded once. They stepped over to an elevator nearby, as Hedge looked around a few times, before inserting the key into a lock under the button panel. The doors opened, as the six of them piled inside.

Hedge grunted a few times, as he struggled to get to the buttons inside the elevator. Another key hole was placed, as he turned the key inside it a few times. Another button appeared, with the numbers 600 drawn on it.

"Six hundred?" Percy read, "There's no way this elevator goes up to floor-"

Hedge had already pushed the button, and the doors had already closed before Percy was even able to finish his sentence. It rocketed up, as they crashed into the walls of the elevator.

"I swear," Hedge grumbled above the occasional scream from the occasional bumps they would hit, "They should have a doorman or guard of sorts that's an insider, so they don't have to worry about our keys getting lifted. What if someone who knew about the keys got ahold of them, and got up there?"

Piper gripped her stomach, "Someone would definitely not have their jobs afterwards. I know I'm not going to have my breakfast after this. Ugh..."

As they presumably got closer to the top, the elevator began to slow down, until it stopped completely. While Hedge wasn't bothered in the least bit from the ride, the rest of them were ready to hurl. They stumbled out, each either an ashy grey or green,

"Oh Gods," Leo groaned, "I can't believe we're going to have to do that again."

"Ah, suck it up!" Hedge ordered, "It wasn't all that bad! Now straighten yourselves up. The Gods are expecting some tough-as-nails demigods, not a bunch of car-sick kiddies!"

They walked along a wide, marble pathway, and when Percy looked down, he nearly buckled from the sight of clouds floating below, and the occasional view of the city below. He wasn't expecting that they would be up this high in altitude, even if they were walking through the Gods' headquarters. But it was quite a view nevertheless. Percy felt that the view over the edge was alluring, enough that Piper had to pull him back to Earth, in a manner of speaking.

"Careful," She warned, walking along, "I'm sure it's not a pleasant fall back down."

He scowled, "You know, you don't have to baby me, and neither does anyone else."

"Alright," Piper said, raising her arms slightly in defense, "If it bothers you that much, then I'll be sure to not do it in the future. Still, I can't make any promises for anyone else though. It takes a while to prove that you aren't a liability."

"A liability?"

Piper shrugged, "It's dangerous being a demigod, and it's even more dangerous with the type of work we're doing: Getting rid of the thorns stuck in the asses of our parents. You can't be a liability when you yourself are taking care of other liabilities."

They continued walking along the pathway, with the city far ahead.

"So," Percy spoke, "Your dad's Tristan McLean."

Piper laughed bitterly, "Yeah, the one and only. But we don't talk too much."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's an actor," She snapped, "That's just the perfect formula for having daddy issues."

Percy immediately regretted bringing up Piper's father, and he could understand now why no one else ever did, especially Piper.

"Most of us have that," Piper muttered, her tone softer this time, "With one or both of our parents. Or...They get killed one way or another."

Percy looked over at Piper, as her eyes drifted over to Frank and Leo, who were walking together. Leo was making animated hand gestures as he talked, which managed to force a small grin from Frank.

"Leo's mom got killed a while back," Piper muttered, "Bad fire. Frank's mom...A little over three or so months ago."

Percy let out a sharp breath of air, as he shook his head a few times, "Jesus. Was she, you know...Overseas?"

Piper nodded in confirmation, "The men in her squad were dropping like flies under machine fire while holding a base. What did she do? She picked up a rifle, and ran right into the enemy. I'm sure she brought down plenty of those bastards before she bit the dust herself."

Percy's eyes landed on Annabeth, who was walking on her own, as her own eyes darted to the different buildings looming ahead.

"What about Annabeth?" Percy questioned, as he lowered his voice.

"Her dad lives in San Francisco. But like I said, daddy issues. What about you?"

Percy shook his head, "Mom's still alive, and I guess you could say we get along okay."

Piper dropped her gaze to the ground, "Consider yourself lucky, then."

They walked under a massive archway, before entering the city.

"Mount Olympus," Leo called, thrusting his arms out in front of him theatrically, "In all its beauty and glory."

Despite his own sarcasm, even Leo seemed to still be mesmerized by how beautiful the city was. Percy stared marble-eyed at the tall and ornate structures dotted along the hills, as people came and went through the bustling city.

But while it was busy and colorful, it certainly wasn't the most cheery group of people Percy had seen. There was an occasional shout, or push, as well as more than a few insults or profanity exchanged. Hedge led them along, as they carefully avoided the people around them. Annabeth was still standing under the archway, as she continued to look on at the sights.

"Enjoying the view?" Percy questioned, as she jumped slightly.

Annabeth scowled slightly when she realized it was him, "Well, you can't blame me. It's not everyday you get to see something like this, especially in New York."

She walked ahead quickly, and Percy had to jog to catch up to her.

"There's always the New York Stock Exchange," He suggested with a smirk, "It's almost identical to these buildings."

"Very funny," She grumbled.

His smile faltered slightly, "Sorry. I guess I just don't see why you're so interested in some buildings."

"You weren't impressed by this?" Annabeth asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't saying that."

She nodded a few times, "I like buildings. Architecture, more broadly."

"Do you want to be an architect?" He questioned.

"Of course," Annabeth responded, "Given that I make it through all of this. What about you? Got any plans?"

Percy shrugged, followed by a small chuckle, "I haven't really thought past all of this."

"So you didn't even have any plans beforehand?"

He shook his head after a moment, "No, not really."

"So you just wanted to stay at that warehouse job for your entire life?"

Percy sighed, "Of course not, that was only a fallback position. As much as I wanted to move on to some other job, I was lucky to have the one that I did, no matter how shitty it was. I would never forgive myself if I put my mother in poverty either, just because I wanted a better job."

A trace of a grin appeared on Annabeth's face, "Well, that's awfully selfless of you."

He shrugged, "She's my mother."

Annabeth nodded, "You're lucky to have her."

"Piper beat you to that one. And I know...I am lucky. But come to think of it," He added, "I don't think that I'm as selfless as I seem."

A pang of guilt struck Percy as he was reminded of his attempt to join the military. As much as he liked to think that he supported his mother, had he really? After all, as the need for more troops mounted, he tried to get recruited at the very first chance he had.

Annabeth merely gave him a puzzled look, but said nothing in reply to his comment. Instead, she changed subjects somewhat.

"Excited to meet your dad? Or the possibility of meeting him, anyway?"

He shrugged, "I guess I'm more nervous than anything, but not because he's my father."

"Why, then?"

Percy stopped in his footsteps, and when Annabeth registered this cease in movement, she stopped walking, as well.

"Because as far as I'm concerned, he's not my father. He's a god, and even though I'm still trying to process that fact, that's what he'll always be."

All six of them stood before the doors that would lead them to the throne room of the Gods, according to Hedge. He gave them one more glance-over, as though he were checking that they looked presentable enough, as he opened the doors. They filed in behind him, one by one, with Percy trailing behind. Their feet clicked against the marble flooring as they entered the airy room. Percy's eyes were instantly drawn to the ornate designs and decorations of the room, with the roaring fire in the center and glittering constellations embedded into the ceiling over their heads. He was so mesmerized by it all that he hardly noticed that everyone else promptly kneeled as they entered the room. Annabeth quickly tugged at his sleeve, as she motioned to the floor with her eyes sharply. Percy joined them, as he lowered himself to one knee and lowered his head, though he wasn't exactly sure why. After a brief amount of time passed, they rose, with Percy being more delayed. But when he looked across the vast and open room, he trembled in his shoes briefly when two gigantic men sat side-by-side in their own, unique chairs.

They took a few more paces into the room, though it didn't seem to close the gap between them and the two men all that much.

One of them spoke, "I'm already aware of the fact of Chiron's summons, Satyr, so there is no need to clarify that."

Percy resisted the urge to jump back from the sheer power that the man's voice produced. But it was then that Percy realized that they weren't men after all, but two of the Gods. The man, or God, rather, that had just spoken, sat idly in his throne, with his hands gripping the rests tightly. Long grey hair formed a beard streaked with other blacks and whites, as well as a head of hair. A deep blue tie was buried under the neatly-clipped beard, which was tucked under the folds of a plain black suit. And while it was a rather plain outfit, the pure energy that seemingly radiated from him, as well as the other God beside him, substituted the need of any other ornamental clothing.

The God sitting beside him, however, looked rather unassuming. If he were the size of a regular man, he appeared as though he had been pulled from a paradise vacation from somewhere much warmer than New York, as he wore a pair of sandals, shorts, and a button-down Hawaiian shirt. His jet black hair was combed here and there, and had a light goatee. Compared to the other god sitting along side him, his demeanor, while it was still obviously powerful, was a lot more subtle, as far as auras went.

The more uptight of the two, Zeus, reclined in his chair, "While I have been aware of this matter for quite some time now, I've only just realized how pressing it truly is: My son. He's currently a police officer serving in the city, but I fear that the enemy will soon become aware of him, as well, and how much of an asset he is, and could be, for them. He needs to be extracted from his position as an officer, before our foes get their hands on him. This is a newly-formed group, I know that much, but Chiron has assured me that you were hand-picked for this duty. I'm assuming that you'll be able to get the job done."

Hedge nodded rapidly, "Of course, Lord Zeus. You can put your complete faith in us, as well as this mission."

"Good," Zeus replied, standing, "That will be all."

With his eyes, he regarded the door to them. They bowed one final time, before turning to leave.

"Wait," The other god's thundering voice echoed, "Remain here for a moment, Perseus."

Percy flinched at the sound of his name, dreading what conversation would follow. He turned to face the two gods again, only the only one that was present was the one in the Hawaiian shirt. Zeus had seemingly disappeared.

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned after a moment.

Percy nodded, "You're Poseidon-My father."

He tried to keep the resentment out of his voice, but it clearly failed. Despite this, Poseidon kept a plain expression, as he nodded once,

"You're correct."

There was a painfully long stretch of silence, as Percy scuffed his feet against the marble floor. Poseidon fidgeted in his seat,

"Well, I suppose I should apologize," He began, clearing his throat, "I'm sure you didn't take too kindly to the fact that I left you and your-"

Percy shook his head, "Is there really any point in apologizing? It's not like it's going to change anything, and it definitely won't change my mind about how I think of you."

Percy looked away with a scowl, as his father remained seated in his throne. But he stepped down after a moment, as his body shrunk down to an average height. He scooped up something that had been placed beside his seat, as he walked towards Percy.

"I know that gifts won't even begin to compensate for what I've put you and your mother through, but maybe, overtime, you'll forgive me."

Poseidon handed Percy a plain, matte black lock box.

"And please," Poseidon implored, "Say hello to your mother for me."

Percy glanced up from the metal container, as he glared daggers at his father, "Go to hell."

Anger flared up on his father's face at this comment, and only deepened when Percy slammed the box to the ground. Percy turned sharply on his heels, and slammed the door to the throne room in his father's face.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, Percy finally met Poseidon! I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter, and there will be another one next Saturday.**

**Until then,**  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	9. Dilemmas

**A/N: In case you guys didn't see the announcement, next week's chapter will be the concluding chapter for this story. I know it's last minute, but I don't want to have this story on my plate while moving to my new house, which we still have to pick out as it is. I'm sorry that I had to make this decision last minute, but I promise that I'll work on getting a new story posted after I get settled in and everything.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: ****Dilemmas**

As Percy stormed out of the throne room, he spotted Annabeth standing nearby. She appeared almost moony-eyed as she continued to look around at the buildings. But she snapped out of her daze when Percy approached her.

"There you are," She grumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"Believe me, I would've happily left you had it not been for the fact that Hegde ordered me to stay behind and wait for you, in case you got lost."

"Oh, no," Percy began to form a retort, "I'm sure you jump at every chance you get to spend even another minute on Olympus."

Annabeth walked on,

"How did the meeting with your father go?"

Percy scoffed, "Terribly. The bastard tried to apologize to me, after all of these years."

"Percy..." Annabeth warned.

"No," He cut her off, "I can't believe the nerve he had, to try and make up for disappearing. And then he tried to give me a gift! Like that's going to change anything."

Annabeth adjusted the sleeves of her shirt, "If I were in your shoes Percy, I would consider myself pretty lucky. At least he tried to make amends in some way. Most people are lucky if their parents even acknowledge them at least once in their whole lives."

"You know," Percy growled, "For a person who's supposed to hate my father, you obviously don't mind sticking up for him."

Annabeth gritted her teeth at the comment,

"Believe me," She practically barked, "It's taking a lot of effort. But it's not my fault that you're an ungrateful asshole."

Percy glared daggers at her, "What? Were you jumping for joy when you met Athena? Were you legitimately thrilled to see her?"

"I've never met my mother!" Annabeth answered, her reply closer to a scream more than anything. The two of them stood in the middle of a bustling square, as more than a handful of people walking by fell silent. Annabeth's shoulders raised up and down rapidly from how fast she was breathing. Percy took a step towards her,

"Annabeth-"

"No," She waved him away, "Since you think you've got it so tough, you should be comforting yourself more than anyone."

Annabeth scowled at him one final time, before storming off into the crowds. He followed behind her, calling her name in an attempt to apologize, but to no avail. Percy just barely managed to follow her to the elevator, where the rest of the group was waiting. Hedge appeared as though he was going to say something to them, but he faltered when he looked at the expressions on their faces. He held back, and instead, pressed the elevator button. Once it opened, they piled in, and Leo cleared his throat,

"So," He began, his tone measured, "Are we going after Thalia and Luke, or are we going to keep kissing the asses of the gods by going after Zeus' son?"

Hedge sighed, "As of now, Grace is our top priority."

"No," Their heads turned in Annabeth's direction, where the answer had come from, "We're going to save all three of them...Tonight."

* * *

Once they returned to the warehouse, away from prying ears, Hedge sighed impatiently.

"As ambitious as your so-called plan is, Annabeth, it's impossible."

Annabeth let out an airy chuckle, "Oh, I know it's ambitious. But it sure as hell isn't impossible."

She marched over to the break area tucked in the corner, by Hedge's office. As she rummaged through a few of the newspapers sitting on the wobbly coffee table, she chose one in particular. Annabeth leafed through a few of the pages,

"Here," She said, pointing out an ad, "I remember seeing this a few days ago. The Metropolitan Museum is having a new installment to its Greek and Roman art."

When she received nothing but blank stares from the rest of them, she continued.

"If the artist is prestigious enough, or if the artwork itself is old enough, it's valuable. And that goes for everything in the Met. And if they're having a significant amount of new pieces of art added, enough that they get an ad in the paper, it's going to elicit a lot of people. And when it comes to crowd control, what group of people are almost always tasked for it?"

"The police," Hedge answered, "But Annabeth, New York's police department is huge. Any officer could be on duty there. What are the chances of Zeus' son being there, of all people?"

"They're slim, I know that much. But at the very least, we could kill two birds with one stone."

Annabeth tossed the paper back onto the table. Piper stepped in,

"As far as I'm concerned, we don't have a better option at this point, do we?"

Percy shrugged, while Leo and Frank didn't step in with any other suggestions.

"It's settled, then?" Annabeth questioned, "Good. We should get prepped to leave soon. Let's be ready by seven, got it?"

They nodded at Annabeth's orders.

"Leo, Frank, get the car prepped. The rest of us will get the supplies gathered."

Leo nodded, "We're on it."

The two of them ran off, leaving the other four to Annabeth's disposal.

"So," Hedge rubbed his hands together impatiently, "What kind of firepower are we going to need on this mission?"

Annabeth grinned slightly as they followed her to the shooting gallery, "As much as you're itching for a gunfight, Hedge, I seriously doubt that you're going to get one."

She walked over to the tables, as she scrounged up a handful of pistols.

"But…" Annabeth sighed, still crouched, "Wait a minute. I don't remember this ever being here."

Percy's chest swelled with anger as the revealed a small box, exactly like the one he had left behind in the throne room, back on Olympus. He huffed, as he stepped forward,

"It's mine."

Annabeth gave a puzzled expression, as did Piper and Hedge. But she handed it to him without raising any questions.

"But," She continued, "I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry."

Once she laid out enough revolvers for everyone, Annabeth walked over to a large closet. She pulled its doors open, and inside were cartridges of bullets, even more pistols, and a handful of assault rifles.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Hedge said with a near-maniacal grin.

"Hedge," Annabeth sighed in exasperation, "Keep in mind that these are last resort."

"Of course, of course."

Annabeth backed away from the cabinet, "Get the guns loaded up. And once that's taken care of, make yourselves look decent. We can't go waltzing into an art museum looking like bums."

"We're on it, Annabeth," Piper said with a nod.

Annabeth also nodded in response, "I'm going to finalize the plans. If they keep going as well as they have been, this mission should go smoothly. We'll get Zeus's son...And we can bring Luke and Thalia home."

* * *

Once each and every little bullet had found it's way into a barrel or clip of a gun, Percy finally received an opportunity to open the box his father had given him. As much as he didn't want to, the fact that it made a reappearance showed that he obviously didn't have much of a choice. And Percy hated it, knowing that it meant his father would win. He set the box in his lap, as he unlatched the clips that held it shut. A small piece of paper drifted from the inside the box, as it landed on the concrete ground. Percy scooped it up, and read the tiny scrawling, a mere two words, followed by a signature:

_Be safe._

_-Poseidon_

His eyes traveled back and forth across the brief message, as if he was missing something in its brevity, or at the very least, miss its meaning. But how could he? Percy was unsure how a message show short could be so cryptic simultaneously. He read it one final time, before slipping it into his shirt pocket. A glint of steel could be seen under the dark confines of the box somewhat, and Percy pulled back the hinged top of the box completely.

A decorative pistol sat inside, with plain foam molded around it. If Percy wasn't positive that he was supposed to use in correlation with his father's wishes, to be safe, he would say that it would be better off in a polished glass case. The steel body of the pistol was so sleek, so new, that he couldn't even imagine removing it from its case. He noticed a stretch of symbols that went across the slide of the gun. To him, they were nothing more than a jumble, despite the fact that he was sure that they translated out to something.

But he didn't question it any further, as he grabbed one of the last shoulder pistol holsters sitting on the firing range table, and fastened it. He holstered his gun, followed by an anxious sigh as he swiped a the film of sweat that had collected on his forehead. And as he lowered his hand, he noticed that it was trembling slightly. Percy curled it into a fist, in an attempt to stop it, but when he released it, it only seemed to make the shaking worse.

"Hey," Piper called from the entrance, "You coming, Jackson?"

"Yeah," He replied, not looking back, "I'll be there in a minute."

He swallowed the lump in his throat with some difficulty, before walking towards the door leading outside.

* * *

**A/N: Since next week's chapter will be the last one, I'm making it extra-long, as some form of consolation. I feel really bad for having to cut the story short, since I've already done it once in the past. But hopefully, this next story will work out a little better.**

**Sorry again, guys,**  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	10. Still Alive

**A/N: Alright, guys, here's the last chapter! I'm so sorry that I had to cut this story short. But, I made this chapter extra-long, so I hope you guys enjoy.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Still Alive**

Percy stepped outside, where most of the group was already waiting. His eyes drifted to Annabeth, who was pacing incessantly back and forth across the pavement. As she marched back and forth, she finally acknowledged Percy's existence with a glance from the corner of her eyes.

"Percy," Piper nudged him before mumbling under her breath, "You might want to ease up a bit on the staring."

He blinked rapidly, "Right. It's just...When she said that we needed to be dressed up, I didn't know she meant that much."

Annabeth's obsidian black dress fluttered lightly in the breeze that picked up from the nearby shore, as did her curled hair, and the polish on her even darker shoes absorbed the light from the slowly-setting sun. The garage door creaked and groaned as it opened, followed by an audible groan from Annabeth,

"Leo!"

The headlights of a car flickered on from the entrance way to the warehouse, blinding them with light, followed by the engine roaring to life. But as Percy's eyes adjusted to the painfully bright light, he realized that the car wasn't their typical, jet black car that they drove in. Leo leaned out of the driver's seat, waving merrily to Annabeth.

"I told you we weren't going in this!" She barked.

"Don't worry, Annabeth!" He shouted over the obnoxiously loud engine, "We'll be just fine driving in this!"

Once the car was completely clear of the garage door, Frank stepped outside, shutting it behind him with the help of Hedge. The new car was a fiery red, which was a shade powerful enough to compete with a fire engine on its own.

Annabeth huffed, "This is going to blow the little cover we even hoped of having beforehand. You know that, right?"

Leo rolled his eyes with a grin, "Don't worry about it. This baby has more firepower then we'll ever need in a gunfight!"

A sigh from Annabeth was all he got in reply, as she climbed into the back seat. They all had to pile into the single car, and by the time they managed to get everyone inside, Percy was stuffy from the tight confines of the car.

"Gods," Piper managed, "I'd pick elbow room over any kind of firepower this thing has."

"Oh, stop complaining! You know you love it," Leo called from the driver's seat, revving the engine as they drove away from the warehouse. Once everyone got over the lack of space inside the car and fell silent, Annabeth eyed the holster draped around Percy's shoulders.

"Leo, let Percy take your jacket."

"What?" Leo whined, "Why?"

"He can't exactly go waltzing around with a gun holster. And since he clearly didn't think to get his own coat, there isn't much choice, is there?"

Leo released a sigh, and once they were at a traffic stop, he tossed it over his shoulder, as Percy caught it. He was about to put it on, but Annabeth stopped him.

"Wait," She said, "Let me see that."

Annabeth regarded the gun in the holster, and he handed it over. She took it into her hands, and she examined every little detail on it. When she finally noticed the writing across it, she drifted her index finger along the engraving,

"Anaklusmos," She read, returning the pistol back to him.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, "You can read that?"

"Obviously," Annabeth replied with the roll of her eyes, "But if you can't pronounce it, it's Riptide in English."

"Riptide," He echoed, "Alright, that's a little easier to say."

Leo took a turn onto a less-trafficked street, in order to avoid any further delay. The streetlights occasionally shot a burst of light onto the inside the car, and Percy could see the expressions of the group with each interval. While each of them earlier had taken the news earlier differently, each wore the same face, filled with anxiety, nervousness, or even fear. And Percy was sure if he could see his own expression, it would look the same exact way. Leo finally stopped behind a building, which was presumably the police station. He put the car into park,

"Well," Leo sighed, "This is your stop guys."

Hedge, sitting by one of the passenger doors, peered outside.

"The coast is clear. Piper, Percy, let's go now before one of those officers inside decides to take a smoke break."

Percy also let out a trembling sigh, when Annabeth gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Hey," She said, "Don't worry about it, all right? Just keep a level head. And that doesn't just go for you, it goes for every one of us."

Annabeth's eyes landed on each of them, and they nodded as she did.

"Hedge," Annabeth motioned towards the trunk, "Take a rifle. Just in case things get too hot."

While Hedge had been more than trigger-happy earlier, now he had taken a more serious behavior. He nodded, before walking around the side of the car. Percy climbed out of the car, with Piper following closely behind.

"Good luck," Annabeth called from inside the car, "Call us if you track down Grace."

"And you do the same," Piper replied.

Annabeth shut the door, and once Hedge had a rifle from the car, he shut the trunk, and slammed his fist on the back end, signaling for them to go. The car pulled off, and drove into the night. Hedge cocked the rifle,

"You guys ready?"

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked, "Storm the place? Carrying that thing?"

Hedge glanced down at the gun in his hands, "We'll stow it away here for now."

He motioned towards a stack of garbage bags, before slipping the rifle behind them.

Piper folded her arms, before noting sarcastically, "Grace. Percy, why does that name sound familiar?"

Percy chuckled airily, as he pulled Leo's jacket over him, concealing his gun.

"Let's get in there, find out whether or not Grace is there, and get out," Hedge said.

They crept towards the police station's back door. Hedge jiggled the door handle, clearly expecting it to be locked. But it wasn't. A puzzled expression appeared on his face when the door swung open with nothing more than a small creak.

"That's...Odd."

Piper shrugged, "It's probably nothing. These cocky bastards probably forget to lock up the guns, too."

Piper dashed inside the building first, followed by Percy, then Hedge.

"I knew there was something fishy about that Grace guy," She grumbled, as she peered around a corner, "Clear."

They continued down a hallway, but came across no resistance whatsoever. An elevator stood by the reception desk, in a completely abandoned lobby.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Piper whispered.

"So do I," Hedge answered, "Let's take the stairs."

They jogged up a few flights, checking each floor as they went. But there wasn't a living soul to be found anywhere. Finally, they reached the top floor, where there were rows upon rows of desks. Empty, like the rest of the offices. Hedge drew his weapon,

"Something obviously isn't right."

Piper emulated his movement, as she made sure that her gun was loaded. Hedge motioned for Percy to do the same. Percy obliged, and removed the pistol from the cover of his jacket. They fanned out through the room, guns drawn and ready to fire. Percy neared the windows that showed the front of the building, and he looked outside. Nothing suspicious was in sight on the ground level. But as he looked up at the roof of the building across the street, he barely had time to react when a bullet shattered the window beside him.

"Get down!" Hedge ordered, before diving behind the cover of a desk. There was another crack of a gun, and Percy fell to the ground just as a bullet pierced the window he had just been standing in front of. Glass flew every which way, and Percy shielded his eyes from the shards with a hand. Percy leaned against the wall beside the broken window, as he searched desperately for Hedge and Piper.

"You're certain they're up here?" A voice demanded from the stairwell.

"Yes, sir," Another replied, as the sound of feet marched up the stairs.

"Well find them, before they're aware of Grace's whereabouts."

The silhouettes of multiple beings appeared at the top of the staircases, followed by the prompt appearance of their owners. Tall, brooding men toting guns stormed the room, and Percy dove for cover under a desk. His hands trembled as he gripped his gun, and he didn't dare look around the corner, out of fear that one of the men would be looking right in his direction. And he couldn't crawl towards Piper and Hedge, knowing that he would be giving them all away by inevitably getting caught. But he wasn't sure what to do. He was frozen in place, doing nothing to help whatsoever as he sat under the cover of the desk.

Percy knew he had to do something. Otherwise they would be sitting there all night. And if something went wrong at the museum…

But that's when a phone rang on one of the many desks, and it didn't take long for him to realize that it was the one on the desk he was hiding under. The commotion from the men in the room fell silent, and their footsteps faltered. Someone took the initiative to answer it, and walked towards the phone. Percy flinched when he heard them coming, but knew that it was the only chance he would get to do get them out of the mess that they were in.

A pair of legs appeared right in front of Percy, as they picked up the phone. Percy jumped up from his hiding place, grabbing the man as he did. The element of surprise allowed him to overpower whoever it was. The men almost instantly noticed this, and their guns trained on them. Percy pointed his gun to his head, and noticed the burning on the side of his face.

"Don't shoot!" Percy ordered, "Or he's going with me!"

"You idiots!" The Dryad snarled, "Bullets can't-"

Percy clamped his hand around his mouth, "I'm going to pick up the phone. And if any of you move a muscle, you're dead."

He walked towards the phone, dragging his old adversary with him. Percy removed the phone from its base, before raising it to his ear,

"Who is this?" Percy demanded.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice was on the other line, "You've got to get over here now. Grace is serving as a guard at the new exhibition."

"Yeah," He answered, "We already figured that out."

"What? How?"

Percy scoffed, "The damn building was abandoned, they already had men waiting for us."

"Shit," She cursed, "What are you going to-"

Percy shoved his hostage out of the way, before firing at the closest target. Once the gunfire ensued, he was relieved of some effort by Piper and Hedge, who rose from their spots. They shot at the remaining men, who fell to the ground. There was the faint click of a pistol hammer being pulled back, as the Dryad shot at Percy. He dove out of the way, flying onto the desk he had been hiding under. While it missed anything too important, Percy grunted in pain when the bullet streaked across his shoulder.

He hit the wooden desk with force as the papers that once had been sitting there caused him to slide off abruptly, as he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Percy?" Hedge called, "You alright, kid?"

He winced in pain at the sound of his name, "Just fine and dandy."

Percy groaned as he leaned onto his back, panting heavily. The Dryad's shadow loomed over the desk. He looked around desperately for something, anything, that might finish off what was left of him. Almost providentially, a bottle from underneath a nearby desk rolled towards him, with liquid sloshing inside. Percy scooped it up, removing the cap as he did. Whatever was inside was some kind of alcohol, and something strong. He gripped the bottle, waiting for the right moment.

The Dryad paced about, "Come out, Demigods! You know you'll never be able to overpower me. No matter how strong in number you are, you'll never be able to defeat me!"

His footsteps grew closer and closer to Percy, until they rounded the desk. Percy threw the bottle before he could even react. The Dryad looked stunned at the bottle shattered into the side of his face, and he stood, shell-shocked. Percy aimed his gun at him, pulling the trigger. Nothing fired. He pulled the trigger more and more, but to no avail. The Dryad regained his senses, but before he aimed his gun at Percy, a sound jarred him. Two simultaneous gunshots could be heard as a flash from both the Dryad and Piper or Hedge's gun lit up the room.

But the brief flashes were nothing in comparison to the column of flames that the Dryad became. His screams filled the room, as he danced about maniacally. Finally, he dove towards one of the nearby windows, as he shattered what remained of its windows. Percy carefully picked the phone up, as it dangled back and forth on its wire,

"We'll be there in a few minutes," He muttered.

"Alright," Annabeth replied breathlessly, "Gods, are you guys okay?"

He looked around, "Okay as we can be."

"Just get here safely. Promise?"

"I thought you didn't expect me to make you any promises," Percy answered cockily.

Annabeth was silent for a few moments, "Disregard that then. Just for tonight."

He nodded, despite the fact that he knew that she couldn't see, "I promise."

Percy hung up the phone, before glancing about for Piper and Hedge.

"Grace is at the museum," He called, "We need to get out of here."

* * *

Piper drove like hell through traffic, swerving through alleys, back roads, whatever it took to get to the Metropolitan Museum sooner. Under the sights of the snipers above, they had just managed to grab one of the cars the gunners had taken to get there. Percy was surprised one of their tires hadn't gotten shot under them. Hedge, who was sitting in the front seat, winced as he readjusted his posture.

"You alright, Hedge?" Percy questioned as he patted him on the shoulder.

He pushed his hand away, despite wearing a faint grin, "Don't worry about me. Just pulled something is all."

Piper was white-knuckling the steering wheel, as her eyes were glued to the road in front of her.

"This Grace guy is in for a surprise," Hedge practically wheezed, "I'm just wondering how we're going to pull him from his post is all."

Percy buttoned his coat as he looked out the front window, where the museum was coming into view, "I'm sure she's already got something planned."

Piper peeled into the last spot available in front of the building, which was a gods-sent gift, considering hordes of people were flocking up the steps, towards the museums. She shut off the car, but Percy and Hedge had already started to make their way up the stairs. Piper jogged up the steps behind them. They shoved past the crowds waiting for tickets inside, and managed to slither through without getting caught. Once they were past all of the commotion, they straightened themselves up.

"It shouldn't be too hard finding the exhibit," Piper muttered, "Just follow the crowd."

The three of them continued weaving through the groups of people wandering about, causing the occasional glare or stink eye to be directed at them. Finally, they reached their destination: The Greek and Roman collection. Almost simultaneously, the three of them each released a huge sigh. Percy ran a hurried hand through his hair, followed by a quick brush over the front of his jacket. Hedge groaned, swooning slightly as his eyes fluttered.

"Hedge," Percy grabbed hold of one of his shoulders to keep him balanced, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I already told you," He grunted forcefully, "I'm fine."

Percy released his hold with a small frown, before scanning the crowds for the rest of their group. He, along with Hedge and Piper, diffused from their small huddle to search for Hedge, Leo, or Annabeth. Percy nearly jumped when he felt a hand tap on his soldier. He whirled around, and found a frantic-looking Annabeth standing in front of him,

"There you are," She sighed, as she gently led him by the shoulder.

"Where's everyone else?" Percy questioned.

"Don't worry," Annabeth replied, "I instructed them to get away from the exhibit. If whoever thinks this trade is going through is watching us right now, they might find it suspicious if the rest of them are here."

Annabeth's eyes drifted over to a tall, brooding man standing in the doorway leading into the exhibit. Percy clenched his hand nervously. They both yelped as another man came up from behind them, towering over.

"Come with us," He instructed in a low tone. With his two large hands, he pushed them forward slightly, and they were forced to walk towards the other man standing in the doorway. He turned, motioning for them to follow. Percy and Annabeth both glanced at each other. While Percy wasn't sure what his face looked like, but he could clearly see Annabeth's. For a split-second, it was filled with fear. But when she looked ahead, her eyebrows curled into a determined scowl, and a fire ignited in her eyes. It gave Percy himself a shock of courage, as he broke his gaze from Annabeth, and walked on.

* * *

The henchmen led the two of them past the people who were still fighting to get into the new exhibit, and before long, the streams of people began to thin out. As they got deeper and deeper into the museum, other patrons inside the museum were non-existent. They were led down a dim, desolate hallway that held the occasional statue or painting, all of which had long-since been forgotten. An exit door framed the end of the hall. Halfway down, they stopped.

"If either of you tries anything funny, both of you will leave here with a bullet in your head. Got it?"

Annabeth and Percy both nodded, before the henchman who had escorted them walked to the door. He opened it, and a warm breeze from outside drifted in. But the demeanor of the woman who walked in instantaneously chilled it. She approached the two of them in a slow, almost leisurely manner. The air from outside lifted her caramel brown locks of hair that framed her intense gaze and glittering green eyes.

"I was wondering if I was ever going to meet you," She cooed, as she stepped towards Percy, "For a demigod, you certainly keep a low profile."

She ran the lengthy nail of her index finger across his cheek, drifting down to his neck. Percy winced noticeably.

"You'll have plenty of time to become friendly with him." Annabeth stepped in, her voice tight, "Once we make the trade, that is."

The woman laughed, something that it chilled Percy to his bones with fear.

"But my dear," She said, "We haven't even been properly introduced yet! Please, allow me to do the honors."

Her laughing faltered, as her face took on a sinister expression in the dim light.

"I am Gaea, but I'm sure you know me as Mother Earth."

Percy stepped back, only to bump into the henchman standing behind them. He was shoved forward again, his shoes squeaking against the marble flooring. Gaea smiled a sickly sweet grin, before directing her attention to Annabeth,

"Where's the rest of your group, dear?" She asked politely, though the _dear_ seemed extremely forced, "I could have sworn I saw them wandering about earlier."

Annabeth folded her arms, "I told them to back off. We didn't want you getting cold feet about the deal, did we?"

"How considerate of you," Gaea blandly answered, "But still, upon looking at the striking young man that you're trading for those other two, I'm surprised you yourself didn't get cold feet."

Gaea once again glanced at Percy in the same hungry way from earlier.

"Ah, but I won't complain," She turned, nodding to the man standing guard by the door. He pushed it open, and a few feet from it, the open door of a car could be seen. Two people were sitting inside, bound and gagged. Both screamed to them, but it was muffled from the rags in their mouths.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried, stepping forward, "Thalia!"

The henchman closest to them grabbed her, pulling back.

"Now, now," Gaea raised a hand halfway, "There will be plenty of time for-"

"Freeze!" A voice bellowed from behind them.

They all turned, and Percy was shocked to find Grace standing at the end of the hallway, gun raised. He advanced towards them slowly,

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

The sound of multiple footsteps carried down the hallway, until more people were standing at the end of the hallway. Hedge, Piper, and Frank appeared, panting.

Percy turned back to Gaea, clearly unfazed.

"Well," She said airily, "What a surprise, indeed."

Grace pointed his gun at them, then back in Percy's direction.

"What's going on, here?" The officer demanded again, "I want to know, and I want to know now!"

Grace continued to ramble on, and Percy glanced again towards Gaea. Her focus was directed to him as he spoke, and the same went for the two henchman. Percy's eyes drifted towards Annabeth, before darting backwards the guard by the door. She nodded slightly, as her hand slowly went for her gun. Percy did the same, carefully watching the henchman standing beside him. He noticed Percy's slow deliberate movements, but at too late a moment to do anything.

Before he could restrain him, Percy had pulled out his gun, and shot him in the neck, sending blood flying against the wall. Another crack of a gun sounded, and the second henchman fell. Grace looked at the two of them, frantically.

"What the hell?" He muttered in utter disbelief.

Gaea looked at them, before she took a mad dash for the exit. But as she ran for the car holding Luke and Thalia, Hedge fell to the ground. Everyone crowded around him, but he managed to raise his head as he looked towards Percy,

"Well pick me up, damn it!" Hedge barked, "Or are we going to let her get away!"

Percy sprinted out the door, after Gaea's car. It screeched away into the night, but another car quickly followed closely behind. It braked beside Percy, and he climbed in. The rest of the group closely followed, as they piled into the car. Frank was last, as he was practically wrestling Grace into coming with them. Finally, he threw him in, before climbing in himself. Leo was at the driver's seat as he switched shifts, and hit the gas pedal. They accelerated forward,

"Shit," Percy cursed, "This plan is going to hell."

Leo shook his head, "As long as we kill of Miss Dirt Bag, and everyone gets out of it alive, that's a successful plan in my book. Everyone's alright...Right?"

Percy sighed as he muttered under his breath, "Something's wrong with Hedge."

"Hedge?" Leo repeated, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Percy answered, "But whatever it is isn't good."

Leo's eyes blinked quickly, as he shook his head, "That old bastard better not die, not before she dies."

"Where the hell are you people taking me?" Grace screamed.

Leo jammed his foot on the pedal, and the car rocketed forward. Gaea's car gradually grew closer. He rammed the back end, and he gritted his teeth at the sound of grinding metal.

"Once the captain finds me absent from my post, there will be severe consequences," He said, "For both parties."

Piper glanced over at him, "I hate to break it to you, Grace, but your precious police captain isn't who he really is."

"What?" Grace answered, shaking his head a few times, "That is the dumbest, most outrageous thing I've ever-"

"Did you see that lady?" She cut him off, "She corrupted his mind, along with the rest of the officers that were at the museum. They're her puppets. You can't trust him anymore."

"And why should I believe you?"

Piper shook her head, "If you don't, you will soon enough."

Leo rammed the front-end of his car into the one in front of them a second time. He glanced back as he did, in Hedge's direction. Hedge was sprawled out in the back, groaning in pain as his face took on a pale color. Beads of sweat rolled from his forehead, as Annabeth talked to him gently as they drove,

"Hedge," She muttered, "What happened?"

"Gun-shot," He managed between labored breaths.

Hedge peeled back one side of his jacket, revealing a massive splotch that was hidden under it. Blood continued to ooze, as the rest of them stared on in disbelief and fear.

"Oh no," Annabeth rasped, "Hedge, why didn't you tell any of us about this?"

"I'd be-A burden," He answered, "Look. You've gone on this far...Just...Finish the mission."

"But Hedge-"

"Just do it!" He ordered, "It's going to take everyone of you to kill her off, and you can't be babying me! Listen, all of you."

Hedge swallowed deeply, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"She's going to be the toughest person you've ever fought against. But-She's not in her true form, if she was, she would be undefeatable. You guys have got a chance still, before it's too late. Just don't get yourselves killed!"

Annabeth nodded slowly, "Okay, Hedge."

Hedge coughed weakly, and the group looked away as he did. Percy turned around in his seat, knowing Hedge would get more than pissed if they kept coddling him. Percy took a sideways glance towards Leo, whose eyes were glittered with tears. They continued to drive in silence. Grace inched forward, his eyes focused on the car ahead. Surprisingly enough, he took the initiative to get them back on trap,

"We need to stop that car," He said, "I'm willing to help you people, as long as we don't harm or injure any innocent person. Now we're still in the outskirts of town, but if she decides to drive out on a main road, it's going to get messy."

Jason removed his gun from his holster, before patting his hand on the ceiling of the car.

"Roll the top down."

Leo obliged, and turned a crank by the steering wheel. The canvas roof of the car began to roll down, filling the car with choppy air. Grace's police cap flew off his head, but he ignored it as he pulled the hammer of his gun back.

"Keep it steady," He requested, "I'd rather not go tumbling out with my hat."

Grace stood, one hand firmly gripped to the seat in front of him.

"And keep your heads down!" He shouted over the wind.

Grace aimed at one of two of the rear tires. He fired, but hit the durable back-end of the car instead. A few more shots rang out, but they weren't from Grace. A hand retracted back into the car, and Percy realized that Gaea was shooting back at them. Percy cocked his own pistol, standing,

"I'll cover you!"

He stood, pointing the pistol in the direction of the driver's seat of the car in front. Gaea's hand reappeared, firing back at them. Percy sprayed a handful of bullets, but only managed to shoot of the left rear-view mirror. Grace shot again, and finally hit one of the tires. There was a loud pop, followed by a faint hissing. The tire almost instantly began to decrease in mass.

"We're getting closer to the warehouses!" Leo shouted, "I'm going to ram her again to lead her in there, in case she tries to make any turns onto any of the main streets."

Grace and Percy jumped back into their seats, just as Leo crashed the front end of the car again. Sparks flew every which way as Gaea's car was launched an extra ten feet. The car dragged it like a tank across the street, before sending it into an alley. Gaea tried to accelerate, but the flat tire failed her, and she hardly budged. Leo's headlights trained on the car, as they looked down on it. Finally, the car grew quiet, as it remained idle in its place.

Leo narrowed his eyes, "Let's get down there, before she tries anything funny."

Percy was the first person to leave the car, with his gun ready. He jogged down the small hill leading down to the alley, followed by Grace, Frank, Piper, and Annabeth. Percy could faintly hear Leo talking to Hedge. Percy circled to the driver's side of the car, opening it quickly. He trained his gun onto the inside of the car. But Gaea was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone!" He confirmed to the rest of the group, before opening one of the back doors. Percy was relieved to find Thalia and Luke inside. Annabeth, who was on the other side, began to remove Thalia's bindings. Percy got to work on Luke's. But before long, he started to scream, his eyes looking over Percy's shoulders. Annabeth looked over, before she too started to scream,

"Percy, look out!"

He whirled around, and saw Gaea standing at the opposite end of the alley. There was the familiar flash of her gun, and Percy scrambled behind the car. Luke and Thalia squirmed out of the car, in order to get out of the line of fire. Percy raised his arm over his head, firing madly in Gaea's direction.

"How the hell are we going to kill her?" He asked.

Annabeth looked around them, and from the calculating look on her face, she was devising a plan. Finally, she looked at Percy.

"You're going to climb."

* * *

Percy broke away from the group as they fired in Gaea's direction as a distraction. He jogged up the small hill, before rounding the corner of the building. He looked up, swallowing the knot in his throat,

"Shit," He mumbled, grabbing the ledge of a window. Percy hoisted himself up, until he was standing on the edge of the windowsill. He looked up for another foot or hand hold, and spotted another window. Percy jumped, and just barely managed to grab the ledge. He began to pull himself up, but yelled out in pain when a sharp pain in his shoulder sent a jab through his arm. It was then that he remembered his gunshot wound. Percy's arm began to tremble, and he looked up again.

A third and final window, followed by the top of the building would be the last of his climbing, but he began to doubt his ability to do so. He grunted as he dragged himself onto the windowsill. Percy's breathing was labored as he ghosted a hand across the wound.

"Ah!" He hissed, "Damn it."

Percy glanced up again, before tentatively rising to his feet on the narrow platform. He gripped his hands into fists, before jumping as high as he could. His hands grabbed onto the ledge, but as his weight added more effort to his wounded shoulder, it slipped away from the ledge. Percy yelped, as he pulled himself with a single, trembling arm. He panted, as he reached upwards, grabbing the ledge of the top of the building. Despite how much both arms screamed with pain, he ignored it as he hoisted himself up one final time.

He rolled onto the gravel laid out on top of the building, breathing heavily. Percy rose again, forcing his weakened body to move. His feet crunched against the gravel as he made his way across the length of the building. Gunfire continued to crack back and forth across the alleyway, with the occasional shout. Finally he got to the end, and when he spotted Gaea, he raised his gun. But something stopped him from shooting,

"You demigods are so pathetic!" She shouted, "Thinking that you have any chances of living in this world. You were born from your parent's own ignorance and negligence. You'll never have any chances of surviving in this world. But yet, you fight! Why?"

"Because," Percy answered from the top of the building, "We're stubborn as hell!"

He pulled the trigger just as Gaea looked up, a shocked expression on her face. But her eyes only widened when his shot went right through the center of her forehead. She stood for a moment, but as the blood began to roll from her wound, she staggered backwards against the opposite buildings wall,

"You've killed me," She muttered, "Well...For now, perhaps. But I will be back. I will be back…"

Gaea's body finally fell, slumping to the ground. Percy kept his gun aimed on her body, waiting for her to jump up and take an opportunity to put a bullet in his own head. But it didn't happen. Instead, something rose from her body, some shimmering green mist and dissipated. But what was most disturbing about it was the eerie, hoarse voice that drifted into his ears as the mist vanished,

"Whether it's in this life, or another, we will meet again, Percy Jackson."

* * *

Percy scavenged some rope that had been laying on the top of the building. He tied it around a metal power box, before shimmying down. The group was huddled around the car, and Percy practically felt his heart sink to his stomach like a rock. He jogged over, and frowned when he saw Leo cradling in his arms a mound of dirt that held a small sapling. Percy looked over at Annabeth questioningly.

"Satyrs return to nature once they've passed on," She vaguely explained with watery eyes, but Percy understood enough. Percy removed his jacket, handing it over to Leo.

"Here," He said, "You can wrap it in this, until we can get him planted."

Leo nodded, tears glistening on his cheek. He wrapped the jacket around it, gathering the soil and sapling. Percy cleared his throat,

"I'll go get the body."

Grace nodded, "I'll help."

They walked down the alley, glancing at her body. Grace had ceased in his questions, as he nodded solemnly,

"That guy, Hedge...He seemed like a good man. I'm sorry."

Percy sighed, "He was."

Grace took Gaea's arms, and Percy took her legs. They hoisted her up from the ground, and Percy winced slightly as the pain in his shoulder returned.

"Listen," Grace said with a sigh, "I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but whatever it is...I hope it's for the greater good."

"It is," Percy answered with a nod.

When they got to they car, they piled Gaea's body into the trunk. Percy slammed it shut with a sigh. Jason readjusted the collar of his uniform,

"Well," He said, "I guess I shouldn't really be wearing this anymore."

"That wouldn't be wise," Another voice said.

They turned, and saw Chiron walking towards them under the streetlights.

"Hello, Jason," He greeted, outstretching a hand. Grace took his hand, as they exchanged in a shake, "Well, I'm sure you have your fair share of questions that you would like answered."

Jason looked back at the group with a questioning expression.

Percy nodded, with a grin, "Don't worry. You can trust him."

"You'll have to come with me," Chiron explained calmly, "My car is just down the road."

He looked at Chiron for a moment, before nodding. Chiron directed his attention to the rest of the demigods,

"You've done well," He said, looking at the sapling Leo was holding, "And I know that he would say the same thing. Thalia, Luke, you'll also need to come with me. I'm sure your fathers will wish to speak to you."

They nodded, clearly too tired and worn-out to say much of anything, before trailing behind Chiron,

"As for the rest of you, clean up, and get some sleep."

Once the group was alone again, they looked amongst each other.

"He's right," Annabeth sighed, "Let's get out of here."

They piled into the car, driving away into the night. It was quiet without Hedge.

* * *

Once they returned to the apartment, Leo grabbed a bowl from the kitchen, and used it as a makeshift pot for Hedge's sapling. Afterwards, Piper, Leo, and Frank wandered off to their bedrooms. Percy settled in the living room, and was ready to doze off until Annabeth sat down beside him.

"Hey," He muttered.

She smiled weakly, "Hi."

Percy glanced away, resting his hands on his knees. After a moment, he heard Annabeth gasp beside him.

"You're bleeding." She prodded a light finger across the fabric of his shirt.

He winced, "Oh right. I forgot about that."

"Well you don't just forget about a wound, Percy."

She rose, before vanishing for a moment. Annabeth returned with a small first aid kit, before sitting down beside him again.

"Take your shirt off," Annabeth ordered. He peeled it off, as she examined the wound, "Lucky for you, it's just a small flesh wound."

"Really?" He said through gritted teeth, "It hurts like hell."

"Well," Annabeth replied, "You've left it for a while, I'm sure it hurts."

A strong stinging sensation shot through his arm, and he grunted in pain. Annabeth grabbed his other shoulder to keep him from squirming. Eventually, it went away, as she removed a bloodied cloth from his shoulder. She stuck something onto the wound, a cloth bandage, before dressing it with more thin cloth.

"This should last you through the night," She said, "But we'll have to change it out in the morning."

Annabeth closed the kit, before walking over to the kitchen. She threw out the cloth she had used to clean his wound.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, "About Hedge."

She faltered, "You shouldn't be apologizing. It wasn't your fault."

Annabeth returned to her spot beside him.

"I couldn't keep my promise, either," Percy continued, "I said that we'd all make it there safe."

"Percy," She took his chin in her left hand, "Don't blame yourself for Hedge. So much more could've gone wrong, Percy. All three of you could've been killed, or all of us for that matter. But we're still alive. I'm still alive. You're still alive."

Annabeth leaned towards him, gracefully planting a small kiss on his lips,

"When you're a demigod, you can't count the losses...You have to count the victories."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I really hate myself for having to end this story so abruptly. But I think it worked out somewhat as a short story. For those of you who don't know, I'm going to be moving to Mexico in about three weeks, and it's going to take quite some time to get settled in. But, once I do, I'll have a much better story for you guys. The concept that I have picked out is something I'm a little more comfortable with, so here's hoping that it works out.**

**Thanks guys,  
Leaded-Pegasus**


End file.
